Talking to myself
by IAmTheMedusa
Summary: When John realises he is attracted to his roommate he just can't help freaking out and being moody...and talk to himself - Rated M – Sherlock/John – Slash – Don't own obviously
1. Missing words

Hi everyone! New story!  
>I absolutely don't know what I am doing here, so don't expect anything (apart fluffy moments and slash)... I just hope you'll like it and smile.<br>If you do, review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Missing words<strong>

"You are not listening to me John!"

"Sorry...yes...what?" John went out of his torpor with a start "What were you saying?"

Sherlock frowned, firstly he didn't like to repeat himself, secondly he couldn't stand being ignored and thirdly the mix of those two things infuriated him. Lucky it was John, the detective had a kind of kindness about the man that prevent him from yelling at him as he always did with the rest of the human kind's representative. Anyway, John's mental blank were more frequent these days.

"Do I have to repeat myself...again?" The consultant detective crossed his arms and John compared him with Mister Litz his math teacher at the uni who was used to often give him that look.

"I'm afraid you do."

"Well," Sherlock sighed " you meet me at Angelo's with this parcel at 7pm." He pointed at a grey box. "And yes you will be allowed to eat there. Don't deny you were about to ask. We will come back here ah 9pm, here, the apartment." Right, here he was clearly treating John as a dumb head, showing he was still irritated.

"I imagine asking what's in the box and why this timing is so important is a loss of time."

"Precisely."

"Well..." John got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Sherlock," the doctor looked up at his room-mate, slightly irritated too "it's 2pm, thanks to one of your cases I couldn't sleep last night, I'm going to, and that's not arguable, go take a shower, because as you can smell, I stink, and go take a really long nap. Of course, dear room-mate, friend, only consultant detective in the world, I'm not going to forget your parcel and your cryptic rendez-vous. Thank you and good night."

"When you're angry your phrases are longer, did you ever notice it?"

"Don't make me use shorter words for I have monosyllabic ones in mind I'm sure you won't like to ear."

The doctor climbed up the stairs and closed the bathroom door behind him. He wanted to take a long hot shower and relax. Well relax, he wished he could but his brain just wouldn't get rid of a certain kind of thoughts particularly persistent and to be frank disturbing.

Well, you know what I mean.

Oh you don't.

Maybe I should put it in words then.

Well...

**London 15 days earlier**

"Faster John!" Sherlock shouted over his shoulder.

"I do what I can..." The doctor panted chasing the detective coat tail.

They were running, well more precisely they were running away from the men that were chasing them right now running like long distance runner (with guns, which wasn't in the competition spirit, was it).

"This way!" Sherlock suddenly turned right in a little alley and caught John's arm leading him on a dark corner crouching down behind a garbage bin. "Come here!" He put his arm around John's shoulders and pulled him to his chest to muffle his breathing noise.

"Sherlock, I can't breathe..."

"Hush, John!" Sherlock's hand crawled behind John's neck to push him even closer, nose on his chest.

John focussed on his breathing and tried to synchronize it with Sherlock's who wasn't as short of breath as he was. After a minute or two the doctor started to notice Sherlock's heartbeat. It was fast but steady and John started to count the beatings. After his ears, his nose started to regain it's ability and there, even behind a garbage bin he could smell his roommate's smell a mix of soap, dust, chemicals, sweat and skin.

At this moment John's thoughts looked something like that:

"_...twelve, I never noticed Sherlock smelled like that, thirteen, it smells quite good, fourteen, Sherlock, you liar! Is this cigarette smell? Fifteen, stop holding me so tight, sixteen, in fact, it doesn't feel so bad, seventeen, WHAT? John are you mad? Eighteen, you used my soap this morning, nineteen, your body is so warm..."_

Suddenly he's been ripped off Sherlock's chest.

"John, I think they're gone, let's go!" The detective got up abruptly and John looked up blankly "Come on John, faster!"

Eventually they came back home and Sherlock managed to give enough data to the Yard for Lestrade to catch the bad men. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be except...

… … …

"You are boring John?"

"What?"

"You haven't said a word since this morning. It's boring. And more than that it's quite unusual, what is bothering you John?"

"Nothing." The doctor answered a little too fast and the detective gave him his Spanish inquisition look, you know the one that makes you want to crawl and hide under the carpet.

"If you say so. Isn't it tea time?"

"Well must be somewhere in the world." The doctor got up and retreat in the kitchen. He came back five minutes later with two steaming mugs he put on the coffee table. He sat back on his chair and came back to his paper.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you tell me what's in your mind?"

"There is nothing in my mind, I mean nothing that is needing further investigations."

"All right then."

John crossed his legs and started reading again, at least pretending he was, since he was aware of Sherlock's look riveted on him.

"Okay now, can you just stop that, Sherlock stop watching me like that!" John said after ten minutes of trying unsuccessfully to ignore the situation. Sherlock didn't answer looking blankly at the doctor. "All right, you win, I'm going to my room." John got up, crossed the room and went up the stairs. He closed his bedroom's door and felt much much better. He felt stupid too, really really stupid. Because there really was something in his mind. Something that shouldn't be here and he refused to put it in words. No, no, no he wouldn't.

"Well, that was absolutely childish. Ridiculous. I don't know how I'm going to explain this when I will go downstairs. God I'm fucked. Just because..." No he wouldn't put it into words.

John stayed and hour lying on the bed and stupidly watching the ceiling. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"John, we are expected at the morgue. You have two minutes, meet me in the taxi." Sherlock said through the door.

The doctor sighed and sat on the bed's edge. A corpse, perfect, this should distract the detective for at least an hour or two, who knows maybe more. John frowned, when did he became that cynical?

"Can you enlighten me a little?" The doctor sighed.

Sherlock gave John a strange look.

"What? I'm not an umbrella or a scarf, you can't just casually take me in your pocket when you go out, I'm a person and I want to know why you make me follow you, where I am going and what you expect me to do when we arrive there."

"I'm worried about you John."

"Worried?"

"Seems like something's wrong and I just can't understand what, of course I don't like that, but that's not the point. You are on the defensive, rude, and under stress. Your breathing and heartbeat are faster than the usual and, John, your hands are shaking."

John looked at his hands and clasped them together.

"You didn't answer my questions." John said coldly.

"Lestrade asked me, us, to come to the morgue. Suspicious death, male, late twenties found on a bench on the park. You'll have to examine the body to know more for it's all he told me." Sherlock turned his face to the window and looked outside.

Silence fell on the taxi. Awkward silence_. _John shook his head and looked outside._  
><em>

"_Come on John, stop being weird. You're sweating frustration. Yeah frustration, that's the word you were searching for when you were hiding in your room earlier. You want him to understand, to notice. It would be easier to just have to say "You're absolutely right!" than having to explain why you are so weird. You are weird because..."  
><em>

"John? Will you go out of the cab?" Sherlock was standing on the pavement, waiting.

"Oh sorry..." John mumbles.

"Ah, Molly !" They were inside the morgue searching for the right corpse. The shy woman jumped when she heard the baritone call her name and almost melt on the floor when she met the tall man's eyes.

"Oh, Sherlock!" She pushed a lock of hair from her eyes and smiled anxiously.

"Molly, I'm glad to see you." The detective crooned and the woman giggled. John made a face, god that was ridiculous, that woman was so pathetic. That was what Sherlock did to people, make them hate him or make them...giggle stupidly. Poor Molly.

_Poor me._

When John came back to reality, Sherlock was silently watching him again. Molly was gone.

"You shouldn't use that poor girl like that."

"What?"

"You know what I mean, that's mean and heartless. You can't play with people's feelings."

Sherlock frowned but didn't reply.

_I am acting weird. I am frustrated. I am aggressive. I am lost. I am attracted to Sherlock. I am fucked, fucked, fucked._

_So what now? Hey? What do I do? Try to go back to normal and pretend I, well, argued with Sarah, and was crossed. Maybe I won't have to justify myself. Maybe? Come on John, you don't have to justify yourself. Now stop it!_

Sherlock was observing the skin of the corpse's arm, bending over the grey flesh, absolutely gorgeous..._No not gorgeous, he is observing a dead person for god's sake!_

"I need some air." John said before rushing out of the room and building.

John came back to 221B, and sat on the couch. Hiding in his room was childish so he stayed there, after an hour of torturing himself thinking of what would Sherlock's reaction be when he'd come back, he turned on the TV. Finally, he fell asleep.

"John?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes "You should go to your room, you're not comfortable here." Sherlock was whispering.

John stirred and got up, he climbed the stairs in silence, entered his room and fell on the bed. Hopefully he didn't woke up enough to think about the event of the last days or he wouldn't have slept again.

… …. …

Oh the corpse!

Overdose of painkiller. The man just had an appointment with his dentist and was in so much pain he took too much painkillers. Mundane, boring...especially when you know that the dentist was a fake one with no diploma operating without sterilizing his scalpels (he was also left handed, divorced and his favourite flowers were red roses) As I said boring...


	2. Two voices

Hello readers and reviewers!

**Hardcore-muffins : **glad you liked the first chapter :)

I had the occasion to write a second chapter quite fast so here it is.  
>Now I have a good idea of where this story is going.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Two voices<strong>

When John came in the sitting room in the morning he felt absolutely stupid and ill at ease."Morning, John." Sherlock said eyes locked on his laptop's screen. "Tea would be lovely."

All right then, tea, magazines, shower, work.

Well everything was normal, wasn't it?

No it wasn't.  
>Of course it wasn't.<br>I wouldn't have anything to write if it was, would I?

"John?" Sarah said opening the doctor's office door.

"Yes? What is it Sarah?"

"Ah, Sherlock's here for you." She said obviously not really happy.

"Oh, ah okay, I'm going to see him outside. I'll be right back." John got up and walked around his desk. He really didn't want to see his flatmate right now. He felt safe at work, it was his universe, that's why he wanted to see him outside. Have a Sherlock-free place to be if..._If what?_

"Sherlock?" John was on the parking lot in front of the surgery.

"John!" A voice right behind him made the doctor jump. He turned around and faced the detective. God he was close.

"What is it? What happened?" John sighed.

"Are you all right, John?"

"Of course I'm all right, why?"

"I don't know you seemed disturbed yesterday so I thought something was wrong." The detective leaned closer "Are you all right?"

"Ah, I'm, ah, perfectly fine, thanks for...your concern." He took a step away from the tall and gorgeous brown man.

"You're sure?" Sherlock tilted his head, he looked childishly cute and vulnerable.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was a prat yesterday, bad day, but I'm fine now. I'm ah sorry." John smiled.

"Good," The detective put his hand on John's shoulder " I'll wait for you at home with take away Chinese tonight. I'll let you watch crap TV without shouting at the screen."

"All right, fine, thanks."

The detective let go of John's shoulder.

"Great, see you tonight then." He gave the doctor a wide smile before turning his heels and going away.

John stayed there for a while, amazed.

_What was that? What just happened? What? Wait...  
>My god this smile!<em> _His hand on my shoulder...  
>I am thinking like a groupie, am I?<br>Pathetic._

John came back in the surgery. Don't ask him what the afternoon was made of for he would answer "a blur". He didn't know if he was impatient or scared about coming home and didn't know if he gave xanax to the girl who had a cold or sirup to the depressive man with washed-up blue eyes. All he knew is that right now he was in front of 221B with his key in his hand.

_I'm scared to enter my own flat. I've spent the afternoon imagining what would happen when I'd open that fucking door and now I just can't put the key on the lock.  
>I know, I know Sherlock will not welcome me with a kiss, he will not put his hand on my waist and lick my neck until I moan. I know that. So why can't I refrain myself from wishing it, wishing it badly?<em>

"Sherlock?"

Yes the doctor made it inside and up the stairs.

"Sherlock?"

The detective was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh! Perfect. He forgot me, he came all the way to the surgery to tell me he would wait for me and order Chinese food...That was weird, to weird to even be possible I should have known. Why did I even believed he would be here. I stupid I'm..._

"Oh John, you're here already." Sherlock said behind John's back. That was a new habit, wasn't it? Coming from behind him like that! The detective was carrying a plastic bag. Chinese food. "Are you hungry?" He lifted the bag "Hope you are, I kind of had a frenzy in the restaurant and bought a lot of food."

"You bought a lot of food..." John repeated amazed.

"Well, that's what I said, yes. Long day at work?"

_No, really, the word **weird** has been invented for this situation, I'm sure of that. _

"Ah, it was an average day." _Except for you being interested by it and buying food _"You?"

"Nothing special." Sherlock whispered and suddenly looked distant. "So are you hungry?" He smiled.

"Well, yes, I'm starving."

"Good!"

They ate in front of TV watching a stupid talk show. Sherlock didn't say a word or even moved to show he found it stupid and dull. Just as he promised. It was long past midnight when John stretched on the sofa.

"Are you going to sleep?" Sherlock sighed.

"Yeah...I'm knackered." John got up.

"Good night then" Sherlock said lazily resting his head on the backrest and looking up to watch the doctor. John stayed there looking back at the detective.

_I could move a little closer, bent over him and kiss him. He is so...beautiful right now. I..._

"Goodnight Sherlock." John said before cowardly leaving the room and run upstairs.

When he came in his bedroom he banged his head against the wall and all he could think was

_Why didn't I kiss him? _

… … …

_Why didn't he kiss me?  
>I know he wanted to. I've been knowing his body responded to my touch for a few days now. Since we hid in this alley. He fought it at the beginning, was moody and cold. And insecure. Oh John, I saw how you looked at me at the morgue when I talked to Molly. But you're not Molly...<br>You ran away. It took me several minutes to understand what all that was.  
>But you're scared I could refuse you, scared it could just be a whim, that you could change your mind. You don't know anything. What you want, what I want.<br>I don't want you to be scared.  
>Today I tried to show everything was alright. That we could be just together.<br>Tonight you hesitated.  
>You wanted to kiss me.<br>And I wanted you to kiss me.  
>What is it you want? Do you want me to make a move or do you want to be sure and make it yourself?<br>Show me._

Oh god Sherlock was it so difficult to run upstairs behind the doctor, pinned him on his bed and tell him that, OUT LOUD!

… … …

When John went downstairs the next morning the flat was empty. The doctor felt a pang of deception. He was anxious to see Sherlock, he was anxious not to see him. John was living in hell. He needed to be in his sanctuary, at least what was the closest to a sanctuary, his office.

"John?" Sarah was right in front of John and the doctor didn't even see her.

"Oh Sarah!" He opened his eyes wide "How long have you been in my office?"

"I called you at least five times before you look at me, let's say two minutes and a half." The woman smiled "Would you fancy going out for lunch? I really need air and I don't want to eat alone."

"Well, you could have said you wanted to see me, but I don't mind being stopgap." He smiled and she giggled.

"All right, outside? Half past twelve?"

"It's a date!"

"Great!"

Why was it so easy to joke with Sarah? She was cute and it felt so right._  
>Why is it so difficult with Sherlock. Why am I fancying him more than her? Should I try again with her? She's sweet and she likes me.<em>

And so he decided to give his romantic relation with Sarah another try.

John was a coward.

"You have..." John brushed Sarah's cheek with the back of his hand "...crumbs." He smiled tentatively. They were sitting on a bench eating sandwiches. It was a cold day but sunny and they decided to sit on the park and feed the ducks.

"Thank you." She smiled back and John rest the palm of the same hand on her face. She leaned closer and their lips met in a light chaste kiss.

"What's this?" She asked.

"A kiss."

"Oh! So that's what a kiss is." She smiled "Seriously, what was that?"

"I don't know it seemed the perfect thing to do."

"Don't think I don't like having your sweet lips on mine but I thought..."

"What?"

"I thought you weren't available."

"What?" John leaned back on the bench "What do you mean?"

"John are you blind?"

"I...What?"

"Have you seen the way you looked at Sherlock lately?"

"Sherlock?" John frowned.

"Come on, you're eying him intently, all the time. You shiver when he is close but you keep standing close to him all the time. I thought you were together."

"A couple? With Sherlock?"

"That's not such a stupid thing to think."

John opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say "You're right, that's not a stupid thing to think..."

"So have you...been together?"

"No." John sighed.

"Would you like to?"

"Yes."

Sarah smiled "So what is stopping you asking him?"

"Ah, nothing, I guess..."

"That's such a waste..." She smiled.

"Thank you Sarah." John rolled his arms around the smart woman and hugged her.

Who do you think was a few feet from the bench, searching for his favourite blogger to surprise him by bringing him Indian food for lunch? Who do you think turned his heels and came back to 221b, frustrated, hurt and jealous?

* * *

><p><em>If those two are going to drive you crazy, review!<em>


	3. Tell him

Hello readers and reviewers!

**LIGHTNSHADOWS :** So many questions! I'm sorry but this chapter won't answer to all of them. You will have to read the whole story (yeah, I now...)**  
>couchbarnacle :<strong> Yes, they are are two cowards...But it's gonna be all right...soon...I hope. Thanks :)**  
>xImperialGirlx :<strong> Don't talk about it, there going to drive me mad as a hater... :)**  
>hardcore-muffins : <strong>Bad timing indeed...and he is not the only one...you'll see.**  
>Anksenamoon :<strong> Thank you for outing me but I'm sure it wasn't necessary :p :)**  
>PerfectlySoundAnalysis :<strong> (love your nickname :)) Are you really sure you know what's going to happen next? Gosh, am I that predictable? :) Let's see then :)**  
>KathAdrian <strong>: Thanks (but perfect really?) Merci beaucoup (Pour l'avatar j'en ai un autre pas mal aussi, tu verras à l'occase quand j'en aurais marre de celui là :))**  
>helenecolin :<strong> Roh...missi...**  
>thisisforyou :<strong> Yes exactly! I wanted to give this story another dimension, I wanted to speak directly to the character _and_ the reader. I wanted it to be funny as well, hope it works well.

Okay, ready...

Go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Tell him<strong>

John came back home early that evening. He was light hearted. He knew what he had to do and was determined to do it. He was avoiding thinking about the possible rejection part. He knew it was an option though.

_I'm going to tell him I'm kind of...no not kind of...that I am attracted to him. Physically. That I want to touch him, caress him, kiss him. I need him to allow me to run my hands along his spine, under his clothes, explore his skin. God I want that so much. And if he doesn't...I'll see then, I'll think then._

The kitchen table was covered with beakers, bottles and chemicals but Sherlock was nowhere to be seen. John couldn't help but being disappointed. He had found a new courage but wasn't sure it would last long. He was also scared his brain would mess up with his new resolutions.

_Oh no John don't do that. Remember what you want. What do you want John?  
>I want Sherlock. I want him to close his blue eyes when I brush his face with my fingertips, I want his mouth half open ready to welcome my tongue.<em>

John grabbed the back of one of the kitchen chair and closed his eyes.

_I'd run my hand on his curls and tug to level his mouth with mine. I'd kiss him and slid my tongue inside, exploring. We'd let our tongues duelling lazily._

John felt heat run along his spine and down to his lower body.

_I'd push him against the wall and.._

"John, go out of the kitchen, I have experiments to run." The baritone said coldly and John came back to reality.

"Sherlock, I..."

"Out, John!" Sherlock cut him out glaring at him..

John opened his mouth, he wanted to ask the detective why this mood but the bright blue eyes made him walk backward until he bumped on an armchair. Sherlock closed the sliding doors and judging by the noises and smell worked on experiments involving glass and acids.

_What the fuck?  
>What just happened?<br>Sherlock seems furious, is it about me? What have I done? Nothing! I don't deserve that. You're unfair Sherlock. Come on John, you're used to that kind of behaviour. Doesn't mean I like it, especially today._

John felt anger burn in his stomach. He wanted to open those fucking sliding door and ask the detective to fucking explain himself. He wanted to lay him on the table and rip of that silk shirt of his and...

"Oh god!" John grabbed his keys, run down the stairs and outside the building.

For fuck's sake how come those two grown up men couldn't just talk to each other?

Was it even earthly possible to have such childish, stupid arse hurting each other like that, really?  
>Hum...sorry...<br>So...

Sherlock was trying to fool himself by working hard on his experiments when he heard John's phone chime in the sitting room. He put his pipette down and opened the sliding door. In his hurry John had forgotten his jacket on the armchair.

The detective put out the phone from the front pocket and read the name Sarah on it.

"John's phone." He said, his voice low and cold.

Since when was he answering his roommate's phone?  
>Since it was Sarah calling and he was jealous.<br>Ah, yes, sure.

"Sherlock? Hi, it's Sarah."

"I know." He almost growled.

"I guess, John is unavailable."

"I tied him up on my bed." _Take that you bitch!_

"Well," She laughed "He talked to you then. I won't keep you long, just tell him that he is needed earlier tomorrow, at 8am, Sheila is ill. All right, have a nice night. Thanks, bye!" She hung up.

"Bye..." Sherlock whispered.

_What? Talked to me? What was he supposed to say to me for having him tied up to my bed make his girlfriend laugh_

Come on Sherlock you so called only consulting detective in the world and genius, don't be an amateur on this!

Sherlock came back to his experiments but just couldn't concentrate on what he was doing.

An hour later John came back to the flat a Tesco bag in his hand.

"John?" Sherlock rushed out of the kitchen.

"Yes, it's me."

"I thought you were out for the evening. At Sarah's maybe."

Nice try...

"Ah no, I just went out to buy milk." He showed the alibi bag.  
>Good excuse John!<p>

"There are two bottles of milk in the fridge, John."

"Well since you threw me out of the kitchen I didn't have time to check."

"You forgot your phone here, it rang. You're expected an hour earlier at the surgery tomorrow."

"You answered my phone?"

"A reflex."

"Don't do that again."

"Sure"

"Is the kitchen cleared from dangerous acids and stuff, I'd like to make tea."

"Give me a minute." Sherlock took the bag and came back in the kitchen. He put the bottle on the fridge next to the two others and turned to the table. He sighed when he saw the mess. He took all the beakers and pipettes and emptied them on the sink.

Reader, whatever god you worship make a prayer for the 221b pipes full of acid and another one for Mrs Hudson's kitchen which is right under Sherlock and John's for they need it badly. If you pray hard enough maybe the whole building will not collapse.

John came in the kitchen and started making tea while the detective wiped the table clean with a sponge.

"Who called?" John asked as he opened the cupboard and grabbed two mugs.

"Ah ! Sarah." _Fuck_

"Oh!" _Fuck_ "What did she say?"

"Sheila is ill, surgery tomorrow 8am." Short and concise.

"That's all she said?"

"Should she say something else to me?"

"To you? No." John took the two steaming mugs and put them on the coffee table. He sat on the sofa and took his laptop. He turned it on, not that he had to check urgent mails or anything but he needed to look busy.

_I came back because it's my home too. And because I have nothing to be ashamed of. Even those thoughts I have about you...and me. Those are fantasies, everybody has fantasies. Do you have fantasies Sherlock? What are they made of? Who are you wishing to be in your arms, in your bed at night..._

"Are you blogging?" Sherlock asked sitting that little too close to the doctor.

"No I"m...is there anything that can remain private in this house Sherlock." John said coldly.

"Well, maybe, you'll have to tell me." The detective crooned

_Oh god that voice. Order and I'll obey!_

John opened his mouth to say something. Certainly something like '_I want your mouth, right now I want your mouth. I want to taste your skin and I want you to moan under my touch._'

"I..."

Sherlock's cellphone rang and he fumbled in his pocket to find it.

"Lestrade, what do you want?" He listened to the DI "We will be here in twenty minutes please, for once, don't let Anderson touch anything!" He hung off "Come on John we are expected." He got up and slipped on his coat.

John sighed and did the same.

Two words for all the killers, robbers, DI and coppers of London and United Kingdom in general : BAD TIMING!

* * *

><p><em>No, I mean, Really!<br>Review! (please)_


	4. Back seat

Hello readers and reviewers!

**xImperialGirlx : **Soon, oh how impatient you are :)**  
>PerfectlySoundAnalysis :<strong> Yeah, bad timing are bad, bad bad timing (okay...)**  
>TheScienceODeduction : <strong>A chapter and a half, keep that in mind (and take the bets^^)**  
>hardcore-muffins : <strong>Hope you feel better :)**  
>Catindahat : <strong>Thanks^^**  
>Helenecolin : <strong>^^ (BTW c'est normal que le forum soit locké pour les nouveaux?)**  
>I Am The Masquerade :<strong> Love your avatar!**  
>KathAdrian :<strong> Merci (euh par contre Lestrade euh non je compte pas le tuer là de suite :p)**  
>The Red Leper :<strong> That's the problem with this fic isn't it? :) Will they finally end up together? (suspense?)**  
>XMillieX :<strong> Thank you :)

I'm really tired these days. I hope my english is not too bad...

Sorry if it is...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Back seat<strong>

"Are you going to say something John?"

"Ah, No. I mean do you want to ear something in particular or should I just talk about the weather or bulgarian politics?" John was pissed but tried to remain calm if not polite.

"I was under the impression you wanted to tell me something back in the flat."

"Nothing special. Where are we going exactly?"

"Whitechapel."

"Murder?"

"Murder."

"How original. If it's another killer pretending to be a descendant of Jack the ripper I come back home and never follow you on a case, ever!"

Sherlock chuckled and gave John one of his childish look. The doctor felt his heart melt and smiled back.

"You wouldn't do that." Sherlock whispered as he looked deep in his roommate's eyes

"You know I wouldn't." John sighed

_What is it I see in your eyes John? I'm sure you wanted to tell me something earlier, what was it? What are you hiding from me? I'm sure there's something I should know._

"Here we are." The cabbie said breaking the instant.

When I talked about bad timing I didn't talk about cabbies did I? My mistake then.

… … …

"What do we have?" Sherlock asked the DI the moment he saw him.

"Well, hello to you too, hello John," the doctor nodded "looks like a settling of scores between two gangs. There is a marking on the wall."

"What does it says?"

"It says _Now we have control. _But I think you should see it by yourself." He showed the building to the two men. It was a large shed which was meant to be destroyed soon. It's been completely emptied.

"I told you to keep Anderson away from the body." Sherlock growled.

"Sherlock, Anderson is working for the police. He is a competent forensic and you are..." Sherlock glared at Lestrade and the DI didn't dare to finish his phrase.

"He is coming when you need him and resolves the cases you're making him work on 99% of the time..."

"100%" Sherlock interfered

"100% of the time" John said "so be careful of what you say and remain polite."

"I'm sorry, I..." Lestrade mumbled.

"Come on." John said walking in the body's direction.

_I like it when you talk like that John. It makes my heart beat faster each time. I should make you turn your soldier mode on more often. For it turns...me...on. Oh...Well all right._

Anderson reacted to Sherlock's arriving in a really Anderson's kind of way. John made him stop with a menacing glare and the forensic retreat mumbling.

_John if you don't stop being that erotically bossy I'm going to have to hide a hard on. Oh...that's what is it so. It's not just about kissing and groping it's about fucking. I think I'm beginning to understand what all this is about._

No you don't...

They got a close look to the corpse. It was lying on a large pool of blood, a bullet in the head. The words _Now we have control _have been written on the wall with the victims blood_. _There were footprints everywhere, most of them coming from the stupid forensics and some from unknown persons, killer or not.

"John, are you hungry?" Sherlock said as they were bending over the cadaver.

"As strange as it seems, since we are checking for needles marks on a corpse whose missing half of it's head, I'm absolutely starving."

"Good, you should grab a sandwich and a large coffee somewhere, we are spending the night out of the building." He stood and hailed the DI leaving the amazed doctor deal with the corpse.

_You infuriating bastard! I fell for it once more._

Half an hour later John came back with a bagel and a large coffee.

"John!" Sherlock ran to him "We're going to spend the night on this car's back seat." He pointed at an old Fiat parked across the street. "We need to see if anybody comes to the shed tonight. That's absolutely important we remain vigilant."

"Right, but why us? Why not the police?"

Sherlock frowned and John sighed.

"We have a blanket and, I see you bought coffee. Where ready then."

"If you say so." The doctor mumbled.

Okay, seriously, John...I mean, back seat, night, one blanket...come on...

"Where will Lestrade be?" John asked between too mouthfuls of his bagel.

"Home, I suppose." Sherlock answered casually.

"You mean we stay here alone?" The doctor frowned.

"Are you scared of the dark John?" Sherlock smiled.

_Not of the dark, no..._

"All right, let's go now." Sherlock put his hand on the small of John's back enjoining him to walk to the car.

John walked to the car.

Sherlock opened the Fiat's door and sat on the back seat first, the doctor followed and closed the door behind him.

"I can't believe you make me do this." He mumbled.

… … …

"Don't drink all the coffee, John." Sherlock grabbed the Thermos flask and put it to his mouth.

"I can't help it I'm freezing! I need heat!"

Sherlock sighed, unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around the doctor.

"Ah, thanks."

_Do you want to come near me, under the blanket, aren't you cold, Sherlock?  
>Will you ask me to come near you under the blanket, John?<em>  
>Will you switch your brains on, Sherlock and John?<p>

"What time is it now?" The blond haired man asked yawning.

"Approximately fifteen minutes later than the last time you asked. Somewhere around 1am."

"I'm going to say something you are used to say : I'm bored." John said a shadow of a smile on his lips "And, I'm also tired and cold. Is that really necessary?"

"John, if you're bored, we can talk, if you're tired, finish the coffee, if you're cold," _I can warm you up_ "well you already have the blanket. And yes, I need to be sure of something so we need to stay here a bit longer."

"All right, I give you one hour then I go back home. What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. Why don't you want to talk to your sister?" Sherlock

"Why don't you want your brother's help." John

"Is Sarah still your girlfriend?" Sherlock

John stayed silent for a long minute, he didn't expect this question.

"No, she isn't." The doctor said while locking eyes with the detective's. Sherlock leaned a little closer to John when suddenly a dog barked close to the car and the blond haired man turned his head.

"Is it who you were expecting?"

No it wasn't, of course it wasn't. Sherlock didn't expect anybody to show up. The dead man was a schizoid who couldn't stand to ear voices anymore. He bit his lips and used the blood to write the words _Now we have control _on the wall and then killed himself with a gun. The gun has been stolen by a man wearing Converse size 9 on the right foot and Nike size 8 on the left one, probably a homeless man. His left leg was slightly shorter than the right one. Black hair (the victim was blond), 130 pounds (more or less), 6'2 tall (exactly).

Sherlock didn't expect anybody.

"No." The detective said.

"All right." John was grumpy now.

_This is unbearable, I need to be at least ten feet away from him or I'm going to jump him on this back seat which, apart from being absolutely unromantic, would be a little too aggressive especially if he doesn't want it. I'm so intoxicated by his presence that I almost thought he was, I don't know, interested in me in some way. I am fooling myself. It's not good, not good at all._

After half an hour of silence, in spite of the thoughts that tortured him, John fell asleep.

_How does it fell to touch you John? _

Sherlock opened his coat. He gently rest his hands on the doctor's shoulders, he didn't want him to wake, then, as slow as possible he made the sleeping man move and leant his back on his warm chest.

_That feels really good._

He put his arms around the shorter man and rest his own cheek on the top of the blond's head. After a moment he buried his nose in the silky blond hair and inhaled slowly intoxicating himself with it's smell.

_You smell good.  
>Do you taste good? I'd love to lick your earlobe right now. Would you wake up, John? If I run my tongue along your neck, across your chest or nipple, would you open your eyes. Would you stay or would you run? Would I run after you, catch your arms, pin you on a wall and keep on tasting you? Would I let you go?<br>No. I wouldn't.  
>Sleep, I'll be there when you'll wake up.<br>Sleep.  
>My love.<em>

At last!_  
><em>

They stayed like that almost two ours when John jumped suddenly, opening his eyes wide shouting an unarticulated word. Nightmare.

"John, it's all right, you're in London not on the battlefield, you're with me. It's okay."

"Oh god..." John rubbed his face "Oh fucking god!" His heart was beating fast and his eyes were full of tears. He tried to control his breathing and after several minutes sat straighter and turned his head to look at the detective's face. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"I'm going home."

"I call a cab."

When they came back to 221b John made tea and sat on the sofa.

"You should go back to sleep."

"I should, but I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Sherlock sat next to John. In silence.

The sun rose and they heard life invade the streets.

"I'm going to work."

John got up and left.

_I...what should I do, John? How could I... Oh yes. That's it!_

* * *

><p><em>What is it?<br>Come on!  
>(review!)<em>


	5. Shut up

Hello dear readers and reviewers!

**KathAdrian :** Of course I'm cruel! I'm an absolute bitch (you should read my other stories :p) Tu crois que c'était vache, lis pas ce chapitre alors :)**  
>xImperialGirlx :<strong> How cute your reaction was, hope you'll enjoy this chapter two (happy to make you giggle :))**  
>Hat-For-Alice :<strong> What's wrong with Sherlock? What's wrong with John? They are f*c*ing cowards! Or are they?**  
>The Red Leper :<strong> I love horrible cliffies. (Sorry :))**  
>I Am The Masquerade :<strong> OKAY! :p (but now you tell me where you found your avatar!)**  
>TheScienceODeduction :<strong> Why would it be John? x**  
>hardcore-muffins : <strong>You're going to love this one two, I'm sure :) (is your foot okay?)**  
>Catindahat : <strong>You will have the answer in this chapter :)**  
>helenecolin : <strong>Merci (ah cool!)**  
>Miss Crookshanks : <strong>What is taking all your time? (thanks for reading :))**  
>thisisforyou : <strong>I really like righting this story. It's so much fun being able to give my opinion in my fic. Omniscience is fun! Thank you for your review.

Before you read this chapter (and hate me), please note that I probably won't be able to update before monday or thuesday.  
>Then I'd like to know if you want drama on the next chapter or not.<br>X (remember, dear reader, that I love you)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Shut up!<strong>

John came back to the apartment at 1pm, tired and really grumpy.

And that's where our story started.

… … ...

The hot water that ran along John's body didn't help him stop thinking about Sherlock. The man was his obsession day and night. He was now the object of his nightmares and the doctor felt really lost and alone.

_I...my god those horrible images. I know I was mixing what really happened and ...something else. I'd never hurt Sherlock, never let him die, I love him too much. That was just a dream, a fucking nightmare. I...love him? Too much?  
>I need to sleep, I'll decide what I'll do when I'll wake up.<em>

Procrastination, John...

John came back to his room and crawled under the sheets. He slept. This time he didn't mix war and love he just mix love and Sherlock. Made their lips met, their bodies collide and the heat rise. He dreamed of the detective's white skin shivering under his touch.

And in his sleep he moaned, so loud, that Sherlock, who was listening to the door, heard everything and smiled as his thoughts ran at the same place as his beloved doctor.

John woke up around 6pm, sprinkled cold water on his face and dressed up before going back in the sitting room. Sherlock wasn't here which wasn't surprising since they were supposed to met, oh half an hour later at Angelo's. The doctor combed his short hair with his fingers, grabbed the grey parcel and went out of the apartment. He needed to walk and breath the cold hair. He still didn't know what he was about to do concerning the oh so loveable roommate he had but didn't fear the diner to come. Surely he wasn't prepared for what Sherlock was about to say.

It was 6.55pm when he pushed the restaurant door. Angelo welcomed him emphatically and led him to a table at the back of the restaurant.

"Cosy and quiet." Angelo smiled and lit the candle up.

"Right, okay." John sighed "Thanks. I guess."

_All right then. Here I am, at this cryptic rendez-vous Sherlock gave me waiting for him to show up and absolutely unable to know what I am going to say to him. Not that he is expecting anything I'm sure._  
>Are you?<em><br>I must tell him, maybe not that I love him, even if I do. Oh god I do! I must not scare him. I have to be gentle with him. I..._

"John?" The baritone said and the doctor looked at him.

"Yes, that's me, at least, I think..."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Ah yes, very well thank you." The blond haired man coughed and sat straighter on his chair trying not to think of the dreams he had.

Sherlock sat right in front of John and soon Angelo came to give them the menu.

"Will you tell me what this is all about?" John asked tentatively.

"Of course."

"When?"

"Will you open the box, John?"

"The box? It's for me?"

"Yes, it is."

"But why did you make me carry it here."

"John, open the box."

John frowned and put the box in the middle of the table. He put his hands on the lid and gave the detective a last look before opening it. Sherlock smiled lightly.

John fumbled on the excelsior and found an object make of what felt like wood to the touch. He picked it out and looked at it. It was a red heart shaped piece of wood.

"Ah...What is it Sherlock?" John looked really puzzled

"It's my heart John." John looked more and more puzzled "And I'm giving it to you."

John opened his eyes wide.

_His heart for me? His...for me? His...me?_

It took the doctor several seconds to connect the dots but when he finally did he stood up abruptly and walked around the table, grabbed Sherlock's shirt collar and kissed him roughly. Suddenly he let go of the detective.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I..."

"Oh John shut up!" Sherlock pulled John back to his mouth and kissed him feverishly, biting and licking hungrily. John moaned and Sherlock slid his tongue inside his mouth. He explored it lazily as he pulled the man closer to his chest.

"Sherlock?" Angelo was standing close to the table "Sherlock?"

The detective growled but didn't break the kiss.

"Sherlock, will you order something? A bucket of cold water maybe?"

Sherlock smiled on John's lips.

"Home?" The detective crooned

"Mmmm" John kissed Sherlock's jawline and the detective rolled his arms around the blond's waist.

They walked out the restaurant and Sherlock hailed a cab.

"Wait, just a second." John run inside the restaurant and came back with the grey box.

"I don't want to lose it."

"Oh you won't."

They entered the cab and spent the whole journey kissing and giggling.

And now dear reader you can applause because, god, it took them a really long time to get there!  
>And now stop clapping your hands or you won't be able to scrawl down and read the rest of this chapter.<p>

"Sherlock," John whispered as Sherlock was licking his neck "I want you to rip my clothes off and run your tongue on my body the way you do it on my neck but maybe you should do that inside the apartment."

Yes Sherlock was pining John up the door outside the 221B, not inside.

"I want you, I know you want me too." Sherlock whispered in the ear of the panting doctor.

_Oh god that's so true! I don't know exactly what I am doing right now, but I know I want it and it feels good, it feels right because I love you, you genius. _

_Come here my love, come in my arms for I've been waiting far to long for this. Love me._

"Sherlock. Inside!"

They almost fell on the floor when John opened the door, and then again on the stairs as they couldn't prevent themselves from touching and kissing even for a minute.

"Ah Sherlock..."

"No!"

"What?"

"You're going to think again, I won't be able to stand that."

"Right." John ripped Sherlock's shirt open and peeled it and his coat from his body.

_Oh god that's not a dream this time, I'm actually kissing Sherlock's chest. My tongue is sliding up his neck and I'm pushing him down to make him lie on the sofa._

John managed to get rid of his jacket and jumper and was now sitting astride Sherlock's legs on the sofa.

_Far too much clothes John, I want you naked and rubbing your cock against mine._

Sherlock put his hands on John's waist and made him sat closer to his erection which was now quite impressive even if still trapped under his shorts and pants.

Sherlock's phone rang and he growled.

"If you answer that call Sherlock, I kill you." John said before biting hard the detective's left nipple. Sherlock moaned, get his phone out of his pocket and threw it on the kitchen's direction. It fell somewhere with a noise that made the doctor think he would have to by a new one the next day. The brown haired man grabbed the back of John's head and kissed him feverishly.

"John I'm going to explode, I want, oh yes," John was rubbing his lower body against the detective's "please."

"Please, what?" He kept on moving teasingly.

"Please, make me come and, oh my...I want to make you come. Please..."

"With pleasure..." John put his mouth on John's neck and licked it. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Answer you phone now and you'll never tie me up to your headboard and do whatever you want with me."

Really what do you think the doctor did?

John's phone crashed on the wall next to the fireplace. Of course.

John suddenly stopped his ministrations and got up.

"John?" Sherlock called, fear in his voice.

The doctor went to the apartment door, locked it then run back to his lover.

"Just in case." He whispered as he kneeled on the floor next to the sofa and put his hands on Sherlock's belt opening it without asking permission.

For the next hour their thoughts were only made of observations of what the other one looked like naked, loved in bed, sounded while coming.  
>Stuff like that.<br>Nothing you really want to read.  
>Do you?<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do you?<br>(review! please)_


	6. What do you think?

Hello dear readers and reviewers!

**Miss Crokshanks : **oh how grumpy you are miss, and don't worry I think I know my reader base :p**  
>KathAdrian :<strong> thanks for the video but I've seen it already (even if I didn't found it with your keywords ;)) and thanks for loving my cruelty, I think you will love me more and more :)**  
>Crevette1, I Am The Masquerade (AVATAR!), The Red Leper, Bookloverforeverandever :<strong> How greedy you are! (Thanks :))**  
>helenecolin :<strong> :) (le forum veut pas de moi il me dit que je dois avoir un accès spécial :/)**  
>xImperialGirlx : <strong>Thanks for answering my question (you're the only one who did) I'm not sure but I think drama will come soon :p**  
>Hats-For-Alice :<strong> Yes, it was planned even if I wasn't sure what to do, I knew I'd right this scene :)**  
>TheScienceODeduction : <strong>Oh you have a connection with Jim. Great...(could me useful:))Thank you very much for your review (and don't make me blush like that :))**  
>thisisforyou :<strong> Of course it was rhetorical, who do you think I am (a bitch yes, but a nice one :p). About the box in the restaurant...same here...It's really romantic (which is strange considering it was Sherlock's idea :p)**  
>Princess Autumnal :<strong> Tricks are for readers, because it works :p  
><strong>Hardcore-muffins :<strong> I know, I know, but I'm proud! (a popping stitch...oh god...-_-) xx

and by mail :**  
>anksenamoon : <strong>un nouveau chapitre qui, je le sens, te fera plaisir :) xx

Spent a great week-end, still really tired though -_-  
>Please be kind.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – What do you think?<strong>

Oh, you do.

Right thought I could skip this but if you ask.

John put his hands on Sherlock's belt opening it without asking permission, not that he needed one, Sherlock's eyes made him understand he could do whatever he wanted.

Even without handcuffs or headboard.

He made the fabric of his pants slide along Sherlock's thighs then freed him from it. The doctor was on fire. He grabbed the detective's waist and pulled him up so he could kiss the tall man's inner thighs teasing like the devil.

"More, more, more..." Sherlock whimpered.

_John, give me, moremoremore...lick, bite, make me yours pleasepleaseplease..._

"What do you want Sherlock?" John asked watching his lover's face while licking his thighs.

"I want you." Sherlock sighed his deep blue eyes searching the doctor's. When he finally found them John's heart almost explode in his chest. He climbed back on the sofa, between his man's legs.

"Oh god, I love you!" He bent down and kissed the detective's full lips and Sherlock enclosed his man's waist between his thighs rubbing his crotch against John's. The doctor moaned on his lover's lips and thrust sharply. Sherlock grabbed the cushions and cried loudly.

_This is unbearable, clothes, none needed, Oh My Holy Fuck! _

Well I told you that wasn't necessary...but since I started now I have to write everything they had in mind. Sorry if it's quite unreadable for lust made their thoughts quite unintelligible sometimes.

_Sher...Oh! Oh! That feels so good, How come it feels so good? Oh, I love you love you lo... That's so not enough, I need more of you..._

John slid his fingers under Sherlock's shorts and tore them freeing his quivering cock.

_John, my John, you're the one I need, couldn't have been anybody else. Only you. I want you naked now, let me see you, how beautiful you are, mine..._

Sherlock grabbed John's arse he wanted to be closer but at the same time he wanted John to get rid of his remaining clothes...He just couldn't choose. The doctor understood his lover's dilemma and opened his belt and fly. It took him a little while since Sherlock just couldn't stop rubbing himself against the blond haired man's body. He didn't complain though and even kissed him and lick his neck.

"Sherlock...if you want more of me you will have to let me take my pants off."

The detective moaned, he wanted it so much but the idea of loosing contact even for five seconds almost killed him. There was a solution though.

"Sherlock...undress me." John pleaded.

"Oh yes..."

The detective freed the doctor's waist from his long legs and sat on the sofa.

_Your eyes John, is this love for me? It's me you need that much? Oh, sweet love let me taste you because I need you too...so much._

Sherlock stole John's mouth kissing hungrily, his tongue moving urgently. He was so impatient now. He pushed the doctor, almost threw him to be frank, on the cushions and pulled roughly his pants and shorts. They were both naked now.

_Oh god!  
>Oh god!<em>

The two men froze watching each other's body not sure what do to first.

"Come on." John grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck and pulled him to his mouth. The detective lie down on the doctor allowing as much skin contact as possible. The blond haired man's right hand ran along Sherlock's spine scratching and caressing. The detective moved his lower body from right to left in a really slow motion.

"Sherlock..."

One word that meant : _Sherlock if you keep doing that I'm going to come, please stop because there are too many things I want to do to you before we both have our release. I want to give you everything I have and take everything from you. Please give me everything. Please._ Which was quite a long and unbelievably coherent considering the situation.

"John..."

Translation : _Oh John, I want you, my body aches. Would you like to be inside me, I want to be inside you, I want you to come in my mouth, do you want to suck me, fuck me, tie me, lick me. Because I want to do that to you. Right now what do we do, what do you want John?_ Good questions Sherlock.

So Status quo but with a lot of groping and kissing until two words broke the relative silence.

"Fuck me!"

Two words that unlocked the situation and made the two men shiver from heads to toes.

"Fuck me!"

Two words that blurred the whole universe, the two men being only able to see each other.

And a third word.

"Fuck me...Sherlock!"

Sherlock bit John's lower lips sharply. The doctor didn't complain though, he told his lover he wanted him inside his body, he wanted to be possessed and loved by the tall and handsome man.

"Please, fuck me now!"

"Don't move!" Sherlock ordered. Move? John was shaking so much that he couldn't even put his feet on the floor so move... The detective stood up nimbly and run to the kitchen. He came back a minute later with a bottle of lube.

"Glad I needed this for one of my experiments." He kneeled between the coffee table and the sofa and put his hands on John's waist. "Sit!" The doctor obeyed as fast as his shivering body allowed him to and Sherlock pulled him on the sofa's edge then settled himself between his legs.

"I'm going to make you come like you've never came before."

"Are you?" John smiled.

"Oh yes." the words _How presumptuous of you_ vanished of John's brain when he found Sherlock's determined eyes. That man deserved to be trusted on this one for he seemed quite sure of himself. And you know what, John really wanted to believe him.

The detective's tongues run on the doctors neck, jawline, collarbone, took a detours to say hello to the two pink and hard nipples. It greeted John's belly and gave special attention to the belly button before going down and teasing John's erected cock. The whole journey was punctuated with moans and growls coming from the doctor's throat and, sometimes, Sherlock's.

Suddenly, without warning, Sherlock took his lover's cock in his mouth and sucked lazily. John let out a cry and grabbed the detective's black curls. He didn't took control of the pace or anything, he just let his hands tangled in the silky hair. He used the distraction to discretely put lube on his hand and with no more warning than for his precedent move he slowly pushed one finger inside his lover. John's hands turned into fists in the detective's hair but the man kept on liking and thrusting.

"Oh fuck!" _Sherlock what you do to me is unexpected and really really pleasurable, keep doing it please please please..._

After several minutes Sherlock added a second finger while licking John's balls and after another five minutes came back to John's mouth.

"Are you ready for me?" he whispered on his man's lips

"Oh god yes." _fuck me fuck me fuck me_

Sherlock put lube on his cock and positioned himself at John's entrance then, with all the patience and calm he was capable of pushed inside is lover. John let out a cry and grabbed Sherlock's shoulders. The detective pushed as far as he could then stopped.

"Are you all right?" He whispered in his man's hear as his hands gently stroked his waist.

"Never better." John panted.

Sherlock claimed john's mouth again and slid out. Then back inside. When he felt John relax he increased the pace and John whimpered.

"Oh, Sh, mmmm." _Oh that spot, hit it again and again, please._

"Ah, my..."_ I'm holding back, John. You'll have to show me when you are ready. Make noise for me, I want to hear you shout when I'll make you come._

Sherlock put a hand on John's cock and stroked lightly at first then firmly. He was thrusting hard now and John's eyes were unfocussed as his head moved from side to side.

"Sherlock," he almost screamed "I'm going to...OH GOD...oh my...oh my." John orgasmed loudly as he grabbed the cushions almost tearing them with his nails and Sherlock kept on thrusting as he felt his own orgasm resonate in all his body.

"John john john john john..." _I love you I love you I love you I love you._

Sherlock fell on John's chest his breath short, his heart racing. Then he pulled out of his lover's body and made them lay the sofa.

"That was..." John started.

"The best shag of your life?" Sherlock smiled.

"pretentious but... yeah, I think it was." They laughed and kissed.

John searched and found a pair of shorts he used to clean them up.

"This will have to do for now." He whispered.

They stayed like that for a while caressing and kissing, absolutely at ease with each other.

At last!

John got up first, he needed to drink something. He stood and stir, he was about to enter the kitchen when he saw a piece of paper in front on the door. He changed direction and took it, unfolding it.

_Behind the door._

Three words that made John frowned. He hesitated an instant but slowly open the apartment door. On the floor was the grey box. He took it and closed the door. He hesitated again but finally opened it. Inside was the wooden heart Sherlock gave him but something new made John frowned again. Engrave in the wood he could read the word _LIAR_. He turned the heart to look the other side of it.

"Sherlock?" He asked his eyes locked on the heart as he turned to his lover.

"What is it John?"

"What is that?" John took the heart and showed it to his new lover there in the wood were two letters engraved and painted in bright red _JM_.

* * *

><p><em>Oh a cliffy, I just couldn't help myself writing it.<em>  
><em>Review! (please)<em>  
><em>A lot of work this week, hope I'll be able to update soon.<em>


	7. First hand love

Hello readers and reviewers!

**PerfectlySoundAnalysis :** *^^*...are you ready for another cold shower? :)**  
>xImperialGirlx :<strong> Cliffy bitchy me :) a little drama this time (just a little)**  
>Hats-For-Alice :<strong> If it's Jim, well...it's him :)**  
>hardcore-muffins :<strong> aaaand yes, more to come in this chapter :)**  
>helenecolin :<strong> (ui j'ai signé, je t'ai même fait un coucou :)) merci^^**  
>TheScienceODeduction :<strong> I love it when you try to guess what is to come ;) Oh a hug ...*hug back***  
>thisisforyou :<strong> Well, since Sherlock was glued to his lips he just forgot it outside 221B. Thank you so much *^^***  
>Miss Crookshans :<strong> ok ok ok ok**  
>KathAdrian :<strong> Well I imagine Sherlock as a bossy man :)  
><strong>Boobunny60 :<strong> Glad to read you my bunny, happy you liked it :)

Really really tired and busy at work, hope it won't show too much in this chapter.  
>Hope you'll like it.<br>x

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – First hand love<strong>

"What is that, Sherlock?" John repeated the wooden heart in his hands.

"Why should I know?" Sherlock got up and walked in John's direction, eyes on the letters.

"And that?" John turned the heart.

"JM?"

"Jim Moriarty, don't play dumb Sherlock."

_Who else could it be?_

Oh no, not jealousy and suspicion John...

Sherlock froze and caught John's eyes, he was quite furious now.

"I don't play dumb, John." He said coldly "I tell you I don't know what this is."

"Is the heart you gave to me a second hand?"

_Because you can't just love me, look at you, look at me._

No really, John, shut up.

Now!

Sherlock clenched is teeth.

"Why did you make me carry this box to the restaurant? Why the restaurant? Was it a game? Oh shit, did you want him to see it, get him jealous or anything?"

_That's the reason isn't it, he followed me on CCTV, saw us outside Angelo's. Is that what you wanted?_

For fuck's sake John, won't you shut up?

Sherlock put his hands on John's shoulders and pushed him until his back hit the wall.

"I asked you to met me there because I knew you weren't sure about what you wanted from me, what you needed from me," The detective's cold eyes were locked on the doctor's, his face close, his voice lower than ever "but I knew what _I_ wanted from you. I asked you to meet me there because it gave you the occasion to leave if you were scared. I made you carry the box to make you understand I've made my decision about you before anything we could say or do at Angelo's. I loved you when I packed this heart, I loved you when I met you at the restaurant, I loved you when we came back here and I made love to you because I love you. Not Moriarty, _you_! If that's not enough..." Sherlock's voice broke. He let go of John's shoulders and stormed out of the sitting room.

Well done John...

The doctor slid along the wall and sat on the floor.

_What have I done? What? Why? That's terrible. Why have I been that irrational suddenly? Because I love him that's why, I'm fucking possessive...god..._

The doctor stood up and picked up his pants. He put them on and walked to Sherlock's bedroom door. He felt horrible and hesitated a moment before knocking.

"Sherlock, I'm...I'm sorry...please..."

_Please what? Open to me and forgive me for hurting you like the arse I am? Why did I have to feel so insecure suddenly? Fuck!_

"Sherlock, I'm sorry..."

The detective didn't open his door and John sat on the corridor's floor, waiting.

"So sorry..." He whispered.

Sherlock was sitting on the other side of the door listening. He was hurt.

_I didn't want to tell you I love you that way. I love you. I crave for you. You're my one and only, as romantic as it seems, as stupidly human as it seems, I love you, only you. What Moriarty wants, I don't know. He is a psychopath. Does he want me? Maybe. I don't care. Even if it makes him more dangerous. Oh god John are you crying? Stop! Don't!_

Sherlock opened the door. John was hiding his face in his hands and cried silently. The detective kneeled in front of him and put his arms around his shoulders holding him close.

"I'm sorry..." He said weakly his hands still covering his face.

"Don't cry, my love please." Sherlock crooned cradling the weeping doctor.

John uncovered his face and looked right in his lover's eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know you do." Sherlock licked John's tears away then put his salty lips on the doctor's kissing gently and soothingly. John opened his mouth and run his tongue along his lover's lower lip. The detective put his hand on each side of the doctor's face.

"I love you John. Believe me and don't do that to me. Ever!" He ordered before lying John flat on the floor and claiming his mouth again, with passion, this time.

_I promise I won't Sherlock. Are we going to do everything that fast? Because first time, first fight and oh...my...first make up sex on the same night..._

First psychopath.

First love.

Yeah, a lot of firsts...

"Are we going to fuck on the floor?" The detective asked before licking John's jawline "Not that I mind though but if you're going to fuck me, there are things we are going to need, since I got some in my room..."

"Sherlock..." _Fuck you, god yes, but you don't have to do that, don't have to prove me anything._

"Oh no John, I don't do this for you. I do this for me. I've been wanting you a long time, now that you're mine I want you inside me. Make me come, John."

No pressure, John.

And since you already made me understand that you wanted to know everything about the two men's sex life I'm going to tell you what happened after they half crawled, half walked to Sherlock's bed.

Sherlock was lying on the bed with John sitting on him.

"I, well..." _absolutely don't know what to do for this is quite new to me and, well..._

Even in his thought John was hesitant.

"Don't worry, John," The detective grabbed the doctor's hair and pulled the man to his mouth "I'll show you how to please me." He whispered on his lips before kissing him possessively "and take a lot of pleasure in the process, now take off your jeans!"

John growled, as a soldier, he was used to follow orders, as a lover, he wasn't. As Sherlock's lover, he was ready to follow any orders, willing to do whatever he was told. It was a strange feeling and then a good one. He jumped out of the bed and out of his pants and came back to his bossy lover. Sherlock pulled him back to his mouth.

"Fancy, a long, rough, wet night, fucking me, John?" He pushed his tongue inside the doctor's mouth making him groan. "What do you think is the best position to star with, my love?"

"Ah, I don't know..."

"Come on, I know you have a lot of things in mind. I read it on your face."

"I...There are things I want to do to you. I'm..." John smiled shyly "I'm curious of what you taste like." Sherlock was kissing his jawline.

"Mmmm..." He licked his earlobe "and?"

"I love your cold blue eyes, I want them to be on me when I make you come."

"Noted." He kissed his neck "Face to face then."

"Yes, please..." John put his hands on his man's waist and made him lay on the mattress "Let's start with the first point." He kissed his way down Sherlock's body and stopped when he found his erected cock. Then he run the tip of his tongue along the quivering member. Sherlock sighed then popped himself on his elbows to watch his lover's actions. John's tongue moved with more confidence now that he heard a moan that escaped from his man's throat.

"Good?" He asked.

"Yes."

John took the tip of his lover's member in his mouth and the detective's back arched a little thrusting a little further between the so soft lips.

"Am I tasting good?" Sherlock smiled.

"Mmmm..." John took a little more of it and sucked hard, Sherlock growled and John released him "Really good." He bent over his man's chest "Do I have to go in the sitting room or do you have another bottle in your bedside table?"

"Bedside table."

"Of course!" John smiled and stretched his arm to open the drawer. He took the lube bottle and came back to his lover "Which experiment demand you keep a lube bottle in you bedside table's drawer?"

"You."

"I am an experiment?" John frowned.

"No John, you are the ultimate experiment. You are the experiment I want to conduct for the rest of my life."

"Oh."

Oh my that was, well, a real engagement.

"Only if you want to."

_Do I want Sherlock to pledge himself to me? Oh god yes!_

"Me, only, forever?"

"We are mortal you know..."

"Sherlock!"

"You, only."

John stole his man's lips, he was Sherlock's, Sherlock was his.

Can we go back to the fucking now?

"Help me do the right things, Sherlock." John said the bottle of lube in his left hand. Sherlock smiled a disarming smile, took John's right hand and put it to his mouth. He made the tip of John's fingers slide along his lips and darted his tongue on them. John smiled as he watched his lover licking like a cat. Then the detective took the doctor's middle finger in his mouth and suck lazily.

"Do you see what I'm doing here, John?"

"Yes..."

"Put lube on your fingers, I'm going to show you what you have to do."

_Oh god, oh god, oh god..._

John did as he was told and Sherlock kneeled astride the doctor's legs and took John's middle finger back in his mouth. The blond haired man kissed his man's neck while positioning his hand at Sherlock's entrance.

"Show me." He whispered and the detective let the doctor's finger slide out of his mouth.

_The game is on, John. No, not the game. I'm not playing with you. I'm showing you how much I love you, how much I want you, How much I trust you._

The detective found his lover's eyes and put his lips on the finger sucking the first phalanx inside and John mimicked the movement pushing inside his man's body. The first phalanx again then the second and finally the whole finger. Eyes locked, breath short, moans loud. In and out. Then a second finger. First phalanx, a growl deep in Sherlock's throat. Eyes rolling in their sockets. John curled a little his fingers and Sherlock moaned and bit those who were in his mouth.

_Fast learner my love..._

"More!" John ordered.

"Now!"

John removed his hands from his lover's body and mouth and grabbed his waist while kissing his mouth eagerly. Sherlock moved closer and slid down John's cock impaling himself on it with a sigh.

_So good my love, now move!_

John thrust up Sherlock's body gently at first then faster and harder.

"Are you all right?"

"Better than ever...don't stop...please." _I beg you don't stop this is to good please please please._

John changed a little the angle of his thrust and Sherlock let out a cry and grabbed his shoulders.

_Gotcha!_

John thrust hard, harder, the hardest and finally Sherlock shouted his name as he watched deep in his lover eyes and came hard. The doctor followed soon after, growling like an animal.

"Oh god, oh my fucking god..." He said out of breath.

"That was just perfect my love, come here..."

Sherlock put his arms around his man and cradled him for a long moment.

"I love you."

"I love you too John."

_Only you..._

And since you know I will tell you everything you won't hate me for saying that while the two men fell asleep wrapped in each other's arm, another folded piece of paper was waiting close to the door. Waiting to be picked up and read.

* * *

><p><em>I love you.<br>(review, please)_


	8. And you're mine

Hello dear readers and reviewers!**  
><strong>

**TheScienceODeduction : **You're not annoying me, thanks for being that interested in my story :)**  
>xImperialGirlx : <strong>Oooh you giggled that's cute :) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**  
>meredithriddle : <strong>Thank you very much ! *^^***  
>helencolin : <strong>(Quelle idée de devoir se présenter plein de fois aussi :p) Tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre (m'en veut pas si tu aimes pas ce qui est ecrit hein :))**  
>KathAdrian : <strong>Thank you. No answer in this chapter but a little more about the strange note.**  
>Thisisforyou : <strong>ah ah ah imagining Moriaty waiting for the answer behind the door while the two are having sex is quite funny. But I don't think laughing at M. is a good idea :)**  
>Hats-For-Alice : <strong>Well they don't really know each other and frankly I think the person John doubt the most is himself. It won't last though.

Hi, absolutely knackered...sorry for bad english...review...please...thanks

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – And you're mine<strong>

Sherlock woke up in the early hours of the morning. He was lying on John's side, an arm across the soldier's chest and a leg across the soldier's legs. He smiled to the sleeping man.

_Possessive, am I? Oh yes I am, you are mine, John. Always. For ever. You wake the romantic I didn't know was sleeping in me. That's what you do John, you wake me up._

The detective buried his nose in John's neck and closed his eyes. This felt good, really, really good.

What about this wooden heart?

Sherlock opened his eyes. Of course now that he was awake he just couldn't let his brain rest.

_Moriarty...What is this all about? You followed us, you came to us, at least close enough, or do you? Did you send someone to take the heart and mark it that way. No...you did it yourself, the engraving was made by an enraged hand, yours. So you were close. That's really dangerous to come near. We are watched by my beloved brother. Brother I need to call right now._

Sherlock slowly moved his arm and leg. His body wanted to stay here and wait his lover to wake but his brain needed to understand so he kissed John's neck lightly and got up. He put on one of his silk nightgown, left another one on the bed for John and exit the room.

So he got out of his room.  
>So he opened the sitting room's door.<br>So he found the folded paper.  
>So he read it.<p>

When John woke up the sun was already high in the sky. He pressed his hands heels on his eyes then remembered where he was, Sherlock's room and who was supposed to be here with him, Sherlock. He sat on the bed and looked around him.

_Oh well, ah, god that's strange...Where's Sherlock? Try not to be paranoid for it wasn't a good idea last time...Although it ended well...oh stop it!_

John noticed the nightgown on the bed and smiled. He put it on and went out of the room.

_Sherlock, where are you, he asked to himself when he found the sitting room and the kitchen empty. _He wasn't in the bathroom either. He wasn't in the apartment.

_Should I be scared? I could call him but...Where the phones are?_

The phones were like Sherlock, nowhere to be seen.

John decided not to be scared and made tea, after all he was an English man, wasn't he?

Well all right it didn't work, he was scared now. He was cradling his mug while making a mental list of all the people he should call, which was made of only two or three people, the first being Mycroft when someone knocked at the door.

John climbed down the stairs and opened the door hiding himself behind the door not to show his half nakedness to the passer-by.

"Hello, John." Mycroft said smiling his usual smile.

"Oh Mycroft, you're the one I wanted to see."

"We know it's a lie, the one you wanted to see was Sherlock, I'm the second in row only because you didn't have this." He took a cellphone out of his pocket and gave it to John.

The doctor opened his eyes wide and took the phone as the older Holmes entered the lobby.

"As you can see there are phone numbers already inside, mine and Sherlock's. And yes if you call he will answer. Don't worry he is fine, he is doing researches at the moment."

"Right, maybe we should go in the apartment." John gestured on the stairs direction and Mycroft climbed them.

"Nice nightgown you have there." Mycroft said, teasing.

Mycroft, is always doing that, making people ill at ease. Say the words that will make you want to hide.  
>John always does that, he doesn't care.<p>

"Thanks, it's Sherlock's, but you already knew, don't you? Tea?" He walked in the kitchen and turned on the kettle.

"Yes thank you." Mycroft sat on a chair.

The phone chimed in John's hand.

Don't let him bother you. Be back soon. I miss you. SH  
>Mycroft as a delivery boy? Do I have to be scared? I miss you too. JW<br>I'll resume in one word : Moriarty. More soon. I want you. SH  
>All right I have to be scared. Come back as soon as you can. I miss you, I want you, I love you. JW<br>I love you too. SH

John came back in the sitting room with a mug he put on the coffee table in front of Mycroft.

"Moriarty then?" He said casually.

"Moriarty, yes." The older Holmes crossed his legs.

"Right, may I ask what is the extend of the threat?"

"Life threatening threat."

"Whose life?

"Yours."

"Right. Sherlock's?"

"Since he can't let anything happen to you, yes, his life too."

"Thank you for your honesty."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for a while, drinking tea and waiting.

"How many men?" John take a look at the tall man sitting in front of him?

"Eight." The security has been doubled then.

"We will have to close the curtains at night then." John smiled. Mycroft laughed.

"You came in person, why?"

"Sherlock made me promise."

_He must be really really scared for me._

"All right, you know how late your brother could be, if we are to stay together the whole day, maybe I should take a shower and get dressed."

An so John did. With Mycroft waiting outside the bathroom. Oh not that John knew about it. Not that he noticed the snipers observing him from the roofs on the other side of the street, Mycroft's men. When John came back in the sitting room clean and fully dressed, the older Holmes was on his chair reading the papers.

Spending an afternoon with Mycroft is like, well, not that he is rude or anything, it's just, his presence makes you fell, well, you know. It makes you feel so bad that you can't even write how bad it makes you feel.  
>Spending an afternoon with John is easy and pleasant for the man makes good tea if you ask for it, small talk if you are in the mood, watch crap TV if you want or stay quiet if you want to read.<br>Spending an afternoon the one with the other was...quite an experience.

When Sherlock came back to the 221B, he run up the stairs because all he wanted was being in John's arms so when he pushed the door and found his lover and his brother talking and laughing, he couldn't help feeling a pang of deception and all the joy he felt convert itself into anger.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked his voice cold and low and the two men turned to face the newcomer. Mycroft's smile fell.

"Dear brother. I kept John company until you came back."

"No emergency in china or anywhere else on the other side of the world?"

"Sherlock!" John frowned.

"Don't worry John, I'm used to this kind of behaviour. I've spent an pleasant afternoon in your company." See? "Hope we will be able to do that soon. I take my leave, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Mycroft and thank you for the phone."

Mycroft nodded to his brother and took his leave.

Sherlock relaxed suddenly, came close to his lover and kissed him greedily. In spite of John's need to tell his lover how rude he's been with his brother, he kissed him back and pulled him close. Soon he found himself lying on the sofa with Sherlock on top of him and kissing his neck.

"Sherlock..."

The detective pulled his man's jumper up and crawled down his body. He kissed his skin and licked his belly button.

"Sherlock..."

"Yes?"

What was it he wanted to say? Oh never mind.

"Keep going please."

Sherlock smiled, opened John's fly and slid his hand inside. He stroked the throbbing cock through the shorts.

_I missed you, love. You don't know how much. Your smell, your skin, your taste._

Sherlock licked again the soft skin of John's belly and the doctor sighed loudly.

_Your cock._

He pulled John's pants and shorts down and took his erected sex in his mouth.

"Oh, fucking god, Sherlock!" John shouted arching his back and grabbing the cushions.

Sherlock kept on licking and sucking, he wanted his man to orgasm because he loved his face when he was loosing control.

_Come, come, come my love. Show me your face. Show me how much I please you..._

_Please, please my love, please, please, please..._

John grabbed Sherlock's hair to warn him.

"Sherlock..."

The detective put his hands on John's waist and took him even deeper in his mouth.

"Oh..." a cry, a growl and Sherlock's name as he came hard in his lover's mouth.

Sherlock watched everything and almost came at the sight of his man's release.

_Beautiful my love, so beautiful._

John covered his face, his heart was racing in his chest, his breath was short. Sherlock crawled up his body.

"Don't cover you face my love, you're too beautiful to hide yourself." He kissed his man softly and John cupped his cheek.

"Your eyes..."

"What about them?"

"They scream how much you love me."

"So does your face, my love." Sherlock stole John's lips and licked them. The doctor let his hand stroke the bulge in Sherlock's pants and the detective moaned. John gathered his strength and rolled them over. He pressed harder on Sherlock's cock and nipped his neck.

"I love you." He whispered in his lover's ear and the detective shivered. John pushed his hand inside Sherlock's pants and stroke hard. The brown haired man rolled his arms around his man and pulled him close. John's hand moved faster and faster as Sherlock's breath and heart rate accelerated. The detective moaned and John licked his lips then slid his tongue in his mouth, tasting himself on his lover's tongue. He stroke more and more and Sherlock pushed his fingers his his man's hair and moaned loudly as he came.

They were catching their breath lying in each other's arm when John broke the silence.

"Sherlock? I know you made researches about Moriarty, why?"

"He threaten you, he threaten me."

"How?"

"He left another message under the door, at least I found another one, this morning...it says..."

"What? What does it say?"

"It says _I'm going to kill that slut of yours and you won't deny me any longer_."

"That's insane!"

"Remember who we are talking about."

"What did you find today."

"I watched CCTV's archives and I found nothing. According to the tapes nobody came to our door, nobody put that paper under it."

"But how?"

"I don't now, but remember who I am."

"The only detective consultant in the world."

"And I'm yours."

"And you're mine"

* * *

><p><em>No cliffy if you're happy review! (please)<em>


	9. The landlady

Hello readers and reviewers!**  
><strong>

**XimperialGirlx : **I try as much as I can answer to all my reviewers. You take time to tell me what you think, I have to do the same :) Glad you liked this chapter hope you'll enjoy the one to come.**  
>madam loon :<strong> Thanks! Here comes the new chapter :)**  
>Boobunny60 :<strong> Hi cute bunny. I've been through a lot of bad days this week, I understand the feeling. Hope life is better for you. Another chapter to cheer you up! x  
><strong>hardcore-muffins :<strong> Thanks! More plot in this chapter (and more sexy times :p)**  
>thisisforyou :<strong> No resolution, the story will have more chapter before it's end. I don't know how much exactly for it depends of the mood I'll be in. Laugh at M. if you want, it's your grave not mine :p – and your heat attack - (Why always think Moriarty is a bad man? Oh because he is even if he is quite handsome! :))**  
>TheScienceODeduction :<strong> Thanks young lady :p I don't know why you don't like my cliffies...Why everybody hate my cliffies. Anyway they work since you're eager for the next chapter :) Will this chapter end with a cliff?**  
>helenecolin :<strong> Ah bah tant mieux alors :) La suite? Et bien la voila (laisse moi le temps de l'écrire quand même :p)**  
>Hats-For-Alice :<strong> Moriarty + Crazy...well since he is mad as a hater (^^) he might act like crazy (but he has a big brain too – which means he is very – very – dangerous)**  
>KathAdrian : <strong>You know how childish Sherlock can be when it comes to his brother :)**  
>Ashana120 :<strong> Oh a declaration of love so soon in our relationship...that's a little too soon isn't it ? :p Anyway thanks for your review! Keep reading please :)

New chapter. Plot (a little) Sex (a little).  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - The landlady<strong>

There was a thing that was quite strange, a thing that should have worried them for it was quite unusual. But they forgot. They forgot that they didn't see Mrs Hudson for several days. They've been so occupied with their love and all, they forgot. How many days exactly?  
>Anyway they completely forgot about their landlady.<br>Now that he knew that Moriarty didn't came from the street he remembered the old lady. How selfish of you, Sherlock.  
>That's exactly what John said when they knocked at the woman's door.<br>"I don't remember you asking if she was okay, John."  
>"You're right..."<br>Nobody answered. They knocked again, impatiently. Nothing.  
>"Maybe she's out." John said.<br>Sherlock put his ear on the door and listened for several minutes. Silence apart from the ticking of the clock he knew she had on her sitting room's wall.  
>"Maybe..." Sherlock turned around suddenly, and walked to the other door in he lobby. The 221C's door. He listen to it in the fashion he did with Mrs Hudson's. Once more, complete and absolute silence.<br>"Nothing, love. Let's go back upstairs."

Love?  
>Right the investigation, time was over.<p>

They were kissing and cuddling on the sofa when they heard a knock at the building's door. Sherlock growled and pulled John closer. The person Sherlock already considered as an intruder knocked again and the detective let go of his lover.  
>"Stay here beautiful, I'll be half a minute." He kissed his man's lips and run to the stairs. He opened the door and faced a delivery boy holding a parcel.<br>"Mister ah..." He took a look at his list "Holmes?"  
>"I'm he."<br>"A delivery for you, can you sign here please?"  
>"Who sent it?"<br>"Ah sorry I don't have this information, sir."  
>Sherlock frowned "Speed delivery?"<br>"It's our society, sir, yes."  
>"All right." Sherlock signed and took the parcel, it was really light. When he entered the sitting room, John sat on the sofa.<em><br>I know this face, I know that look, something is bothering him._  
>"What is it, Sherlock? Who was at the door."<br>"There's something strange with this box, John." Sherlock grabbed a knife and opened the parcel carefully. John got up and came closer to his man.  
>"For fuck's sake!" John screamed when Sherlock opened the box. Light, yes it was, for it only contained locks of grey hair and a folded piece of paper.<br>"Now you know how I came in." Sherlock read.  
>"Mrs Hudson's?" John opened his eyes wide. "Did she open the door to Moriarty?"<br>"No, I would have seen it on the CCTV tapes, I think it's worse than that, he gave the notes to her and she put them under our door...but...Why would she do that?"  
>"Blackmail?"<br>"Maybe..."  
>Sherlock put his phone out of his pocket and started tipping a text to his brother.<br>"Who are you texting to?"  
>"Mycroft, I want him to tell me where Mrs Hudson went each and every days of the last two weeks."<br>"It's going to take time, maybe she hasn't that long."  
>"We must start somewhere."<br>"What do we do now."  
>"Well, I have a few ideas." Sherlock leaned closer to John.<br>"Sherlock, it's not the moment for that."  
>"Why?"<br>"I know you're not good when it comes to the human feelings, even if you showed some yourself recently, but having sex while someone you like is in danger, and she is in danger because of us, Sherlock, it's not something you should do."  
>"Another long phrase John." Sherlock smiled "I think I know what you want me to understand but, frankly, John, I can't see how not having sex with you is going to help Mrs Hudson."<br>"Sherlock!" Sherlock frowned.  
>"What?"<br>John had a lot of things to say to the rude detective in answer but when he saw his eyes, soften by love and lust, and felt his lips on his cheek, his hand on his waist, he just forgot all of them and let the brown haired man push him to the closest wall.  
>"Have you ever heard of compassion or guilt." The doctor tried to stay cold but failed miserably when Sherlock nipped his neck and he answered with a long moan.<br>"Yes." Sherlock rubbed his lower body against his lover's "They just are not part of my vocabulary." He moved his hips and John moaned again.  
>"You should work on this." The doctor managed to say between two gasps.<br>"Being human, this is your job, love. You are the second half of me, the part I was missing so badly."

That was really sweet of Sherlock.  
>Sherlock, Sweet. God that was new!<p>

"I still have the brain though." Sherlock smiled on his lover neck's skin.  
>"So I'll be the dumb and sensible one."<br>Sherlock put his hands on each side of John's face and looked deep in his eyes.  
>"No not dumb, love. You're brighter than anyone I've met before, the reason is that you are sensible, sensible for two, enough to share, with me. Thank you." And he kissed the shorter man's lips, lovingly.<em><br>If I knew you were capable of such love and sweetness I would have told you how much I love you earlier. The way you call me love, the tone of your voice, your eyes, oh my..._  
>John grabbed Sherlock's waist and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss.<p>

Human? Sensible? Well, so long for the human part...Where was Mrs Hudson? Boys come on...All right, all right, I know you are waiting for Mycroft to call back...okay, you can keep going then... Just don't let the old lady wait too long please.

"You want sensitive and sensible? That what I'm going to give you and that's what I'm going to get out of you." John said sliding on his knees, opening his man's fly and pulling his pants down his legs "Don't hush, me or yourself, make noise, make noise for me please." He pulled down his lover's shorts and run his tongue along Sherlock's length. The detective put his hands flat on the wall and sighed.  
>"Do you like that, Sherlock?" He did it again.<br>"Yes."  
>"Can you put words on the sensation?" He took it in his mouth.<br>"I feel warmth on my lower body and..." John moved his head and sucked slowly "and pleasure."  
>John released his man's cock to ask another question. "Describe the feeling." He took him back in his mouth.<br>"It feels good, John, it sparkles in my body. It comes in waves. You trigger this with your tongue, your hands, your skin, your eyes. You trigger this because you are yourself. Because you love me...oooh."_  
>And I love you more than anything, I want you like I never wanted anybody. I've been scared for a while. But you love me back and I want to prove you you're more human than you think. I've seen it in your eyes, in your body language, the things you do.<em>  
>John sucked hard for a moment and Sherlock whimpered. Then he stopped and looked up.<br>"John?" Sherlock met his lover's eyes.  
>"More?"<br>"Yes, yes, please!"  
>"That's human, Sherlock." John smiled "Do you love me?"<br>"Oh yes I do love you, John."  
>"Feelings." He licked Sherlock's cock again and the man moaned while resting his forehead on the wall. "And sensations." He took him back in his mouth. He had his point and didn't need to say anything any more, at least for the moment. He grabbed Sherlock's arse and sucked, drawing moans and growls from his man's throat.<br>Sherlock's legs started to shake and his nails tried to dig in the wall. He was begging incoherently.  
>"John...more...no...god...yes yes yes...oh."<em><br>Louder!_  
>John sucked harder and Sherlock gasped and cried.<br>"Oh John...I can't..."  
>John kept on sucking and Sherlock orgasmed shouting his name. The doctor swallowed and when he felt his lover on the verge of collapsing, he moved his hands to his waist and helped him sit on the floor.<br>The detective curled himself against John's chest and buried his face on his neck.  
>"Are you all right?" The doctor asked.<br>"Yes." A whisper.  
>"My lover, my love. So beautiful words." John run his hand along Sherlock's spine and saw goosebumps rise on his man's skin.<br>The detective shifted a little and kissed John's mouth.  
>"Beautiful." He pushed John until he laid on the floor, and sat astride his legs "So beautiful." He pulled John's jumper and the doctor got rid of it, then Sherlock opened his shirt and start kissing his chest. His lower body was pressed against John's crotch and he moved slowly rubbing himself against the bulge on the doctor's pants. John sighed.<br>Sherlock nipped the nipples alternatively. He crawled down John's body, and left wet spots where his tongue has been.  
>And reciprocate he did sucking while scratching the skin, making John moan and taking peaks of his face, finding it the most beautiful thing he ever seen and finally taking him entirely in his mouth.<br>"Mmmmmmm..." Yes at this stage John couldn't articulate a single word. But what he meant was something like "I'm going to come, I'm going to come, oh god...Sherlock please!"  
>But you are familiar to this now.<br>So John came, his body shaken by waves and waves of wild pleasure and Sherlock kept him in his mouth until it was over.  
>They were lying on the rug, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing gently when Sherlock's phone rang. He pulled John closer to his chest and searched for his pants in which pocket he found his phone.<br>"Mycroft?" John asked and Sherlock nodded.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Mrs Hudson has been to the same shop everyday. 281 Pentonville road, a beauty salon near King's Cross station."  
>"I know where it is."<br>"Of course. I'll follow you on CCTV and have men on your tails. Sherlock, be careful, please."  
>"Of course." He hung up. He bent down to kiss his lover's lips "Come on love, we have a landlady to rescue."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Not a cliffhanger, is it?<em>  
><em>Review! (please)<em>


	10. Wrong time  Wrong place

Hello sweeties!

**xImperialGirlx :** Thanks :) Sherlock is so impatient, that's what we love about him aren't we?**  
>KathAdrian :<strong> Well you'd prefer John or Sherlock to be in danger (that's still possible you know :p) – Gatiss is a perfect Mycroft!**  
>helenecolin :<strong> Et bah si! La pauvre n'a rien demandé je sais, mais bon...**  
>TheScienceODeduction :<strong> Mrs Hudson is part of family, not just a normal landlady that's why we love her so much :) (Hug back not in a perverted way or anything either :p )**  
>thisisforyou :<strong> You know what...to be true I love cliffies, I write them for you (you readers) keep on reading just like the cliffy in Sherlock (the show) was made for us to wait impatiently for the new season. So, to be frank I don't really apologise or worry :p I'm really glad to feed you obsession, you really don't have to thank me :p**  
>Boobunny60 :<strong> Yes Mrs Hudson! And I won't release her until you go back to writing your stories :p

Still tired and having a cold...  
>Hope it won't affect too much this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Wrong time – Wrong place<strong>

281 Pentonville road, a one story building. When the cab stopped in front of it Sherlock took a look at the front door before going out of the car.

"Nothing special at first sight, which means it might be dangerous." He turned to face John who just came out of the cab and smiled childishly.

"You are too exited about that, that's not healthy if you want my opinion."

"The game, John, the game is on."

"Except that it's not a game anymore. Remember what we are doing here and please be careful. I won't forgive you if you get hurt."

"Same here." Sherlock stopped smiling and took John's hand in his pressing a little then releasing it. How annoying it wasn't the right place to kiss him. "Ready?"

"Well, as ready as I can be."

Well two men at a beauty parlour, the kind that was absolutely not made for them. When they came in, the woman which where having their nails done looked at them outraged and furious to be seen while not absolutely perfect from head to toes. Some showed interest for being seen further later but the two men crossed the room and talked directly to the red hair girl who was standing behind the counter.

"Excuse us, we are searching for a friend of ours who is used to come here often, her name is Martha Hudson. Have you seen her recently." Sherlock gave the girl his most charming smile and John's hands turned into fists but he tried not to show how upset he was.

_If I'm about to react like that every time he talks to people that way, I won't be able to follow him in his investigations. Come on John, you're childish, stop that right now._

_Oh my how his voice can be sexy...Oh fuck, stop it! You're ridiculous._

"Martha Hudson?" The girl said in her high pitched voice and John snapped out of his thoughts "I don't know her, let me ask my colleague. Sarah." She screamed the name and a second later a brown haired girl came from the back of the shop.

"Yes?" She was chewing a gum noisily.

"Do you know someone called Martha Hudson?"

"She is around sixty, grey haired, approximately this tall." Sherlock showed his shoulder's height which was quite the size of the brown girl "She's been here several times for the last two weeks."

"Let me think..." The newcomer said.

_God this going to take ages. John, stop being that jealous, look at those girls, come on, that's almost insulting._

"Was she delivering something?" The brown haired girl said.

"I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"Because I remember a woman asking for the boss. When I asked her why she wanted to see him, she said something about a delivery."

"Is it possible to see your boss please?" John asked and the girl turned to him and gave him her most beautiful smile.

_Stop looking at her like that Sherlock, you look like you swallowed a lemon in one gulp._

"I'm sorry but he is not here." She changed her voice wasn't she?

"Maybe we can wait for him to come back." John smiled back.

"You know what?" The girl leaned on the counter in a way she wanted to look sexy "Why don't you give me your phone number and I'll call you when he'll be there." She took a card and a pen and put them on the counter in front of John. The doctor smiled and wrote his phone number on the card.

"Thank you very much..."

"Nancy."

"Thank you very much Nancy. My name's John. Now you have my phone number, call me, please." He smiled again.

Sherlock was about to implode, sure it was time to go out of the place.

"What was that?" Sherlock said in a cold voice after several minutes walking in silence.

"That was you trying to charm the beautician and me finishing the job and..." John pushed the taller man in an alley "that was us being jealous, irrationally I should add. Now come here and kiss me."

The detective growled and pulled the man to his chest kissing him hungrily.

"Don't do that again." Sherlock said on his man's lips.

"Sherlock as far as I want you to be happy I won't promise you I won't do that again. All you have to know is that I love you and I'm a faithful man." The doctor kissed his lover's mouth again "Mmmmm, Sherlock, aren't we suppose to keep an eye on the beauty shop?" John moaned as Sherlock kissed and licked his neck.

"Yes we are. But we have a moll inside now. A horny one but you know what, I'm hornier." He pressed himself against John to show him what he was talking about.

No no no no no not in an alley, in the middle of a case, In the middle of Mrs Hudson's case!

"Wrong time, wrong place, sweety." John said in Sherlock's ear before nipping his earlobe.

"So why are you doing that?" God his voice was so full of sex...But no no no no no...

"Because I'm a cock teaser." John smiled.

Luckily Sherlock was wearing his long coat. Unluckily John didn't. Luckily it was quite a cold day. Unluckily Sherlock sweat lust.

They needed a place to be, sat and wait quite close to the beauty parlour so they chose to enter the Starbucks coffee that was on the other side of the road. Sherlock sat next to the picture window while John ordered a cappuccino and a cinnamon roll.

"Won't you eat or drink anything? I know you won't but I needed to ask." John said before sitting in front of the detective. Sherlock smiled and gave his lover a breath taking look.

"Maybe if you feed me..." He suggested.

When John fed Sherlock little pieces of Cinnamon roll, the detective's tongue lingered on his fingers licking them clean. Slowly. Conscientiously. John almost forgot the world around him.

"What are you doing exactly?" He whispered.

"Do you think you are the only cock teaser in the world?" Sherlock asked before licking his lover's thumb.

Luckily John was sitting. Unluckily Sherlock's had really long legs and his knees were touching John's thighs. He moved them imperceptibly and John muffled a moan. Luckily or unluckily John phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes," John cleared his throat "John speaking." He suddenly looked serious. "Of course I remember you Nancy...Nan." Sherlock rolled his eyes and John shook his head. "Oh, he won't come back today." Sherlock mouthed a question "Did you tell him we wanted to see him? You didn't have time..no no no it's okay don't worry...Nan. Never mind, never mind, call me tomorrow when...Ah no sorry tonight I can't..sorry...of course, it would be nice." Sherlock crossed his arms and frowned. "Pink? Well..." The detective gave his lover a crooked smile.

_Oh still want to play. Believe you won't win._

Sherlock put his hand on John's right one and lifted it to his lips

"Yes I'm sure brown lipstick would suit you..." Sherlock locked eyes with his man and run his tongue along the doctor's palm. "Mmmmm...no, no, no I'm listening to you" the detective took John's middle finger in his mouth and sucked it lazily. "Nan, sorry, I have to hung off" So he did, he threw the phone on the table and gabbed Sherlock's hair. The detective only had time to let go of John's hand before their lips met.

Okay boys...Starbucks coffee, picture window...Oh right, you don't care.

"Sherlock..."

"Wrong place, wrong time?"

"Yeah..."

Thank you!

"But since the beauty parlour is closing soon I suggest we take a look at it later."

"Ah, well, yes, great."

"What is it, love?"

"I just thought we could go back home."

"And I just thought that outdoor could be fun."

"Oh, god, yes."

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know, the case but...<br>The question I want to ask is : outdoor can be fun, but where exactly?  
>Review! (please)<em>


	11. On CCTV?

Hello sweeties!

**xImperialGirlx :** Okay :)**  
>Sherringford Holmes :<strong> Oh, is this a new nickname? I'm an absolute fan of Doctor Who (especially Ten). I'm nor american nor british ;)**  
>helenecolin :<strong> Euh oui ils la retrouveront surement, un jour (hum)**  
>thisisforyou :<strong> On top of Big Ben, how original. Sorry it won't be such a beautiful place I fear :) Anyway, who cares the place...really? Yes Sherlock must be jealous, it's definitely his type.**  
>KathAdrian :<strong> It's raining ;) Hope to make you grin once more :)**  
>Boobynny60 :<strong> Anywhere? Okay! (now work!)

Been busy at work, sorry for the delay.  
>Hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – On CCTV?<strong>

"This is madness..." John pulled Sherlock's shirt out of his trousers.

"Who cares?" Sherlock stole John's lips and pushed him against the wall.

Horny he said? Hornier, horniest. Sherlock was on fire which meant anything John would say wouldn't stop him. Since John didn't want to say anything else than "more", "again", "harder", "please" and some other words of the same lexical field it wasn't a problem.

_Why am I not able to say no to this? Sherlock what are you doing to me...?_

The horny detective grabbed John's arse and lift him up to washbasin's edge. Yes, they were on the Starbucks coffee's toilets. The noise of indistinct conversations could be heard.

"Did you close the door?" John asked while nipping Sherlock's neck.

"Of course..." The detective crooned.

"Sherlock..."

"It's a swing door, John. There is no lock on it." The brown haired man stole a kiss to his lover and John almost forgot about what he was talking about.

"No lock..."

"No fuck?"

"I wouldn't have said it like that but yes."

"Come on, love...a little danger..." John shook his head "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"This is not adventure, this his exhibitionism."

Sherlock scratched John's back through his jumper and the doctor let out a satisfied sigh. The detective took advantage of the situation and shove his tongue in his man's mouth, grabbed his arse and pulled him closer, crotch to crotch.

"Tell me you don't want me..."

"You know I want you..."

"Then, to hell the swing door." Sherlock pushed his hand under his lover's jumper and shirt and run his fingers along the blond haired man's spine while moving his hips from side to side, short and repeated movements that made John's breath and heartbeat accelerate.

"Sherlock..." John grabbed his man's waist "Sherlock..."

"Tell me you want me to stop."

"Sherlock, if you stop now, I'll never forgive you."

"Good!" In one nimble movement Sherlock pealed John from his jumper and tossed it to the floor then pulled his lover's shirt up and licked his nipples hungrily.

_God, tell me there's no camera._

There was a camera.

"Sherlock, keep your coat on." John gasped.

"That won't be enough to hide everything we are doing." Sherlock kissed his man's jaw.

"Maybe but," John put his mouth on the detective's ear "it will make difficult seeing how deep your cock will be buried in me. Fuck me now, Sherlock."

The brown haired man growled and opened John's pants button and fly. He made him stand and pulled John's pants and shorts down before lifting him back on the washbasin's edge and settle himself between his lover's thighs.

"Oh...It's going to be rougher than the last time I fear, since we have no..."

"I have what we need." Sherlock grinned.

"Did you plan than?" John's eyes widened.

"No, but I wished for it, very hard." Sherlock put out a little lube bottle from his coat pocket. He opened and pulled down his pants on his thighs and spread lube on his erected cock.

"Ready?"

"Sherlock, I'm more than ready. Go for it now. I'm not sure we have a lot of time left." John nodded on the camera's direction and Sherlock smiled.

"With pleasure!" The detective grabbed his man's waist and pulled him up then, without warning he pushed inside him. John growled and buried his nails on his lover's shoulders.

"Oh...fuck..."

"Are you all right, love?"

"Yes...move!"

Sherlock started to move out and in his lover's body. He knew he had no time to waste but he wanted John to enjoy the moment as much as he did so he changed a little the angle of his thrusts and moved faster. The doctor moaned loudly.

_This is the most incredible thing I've ever done. Gay sex, in toilets in front of CCTV. And I feel no shame...that's mad. Oh my...Oh yes please...here again!_

"John..." Sherlock moved faster and John left his shoulder's to grab the washbasin's edge. The detective rolled his arm around his lover's waist and put his other hand behind his neck, pulled him close and found his lips. He kissed his man hungrily while pounding deep inside him. John felt waves of pleasure running through his body and moaned in Sherlock's mouth.

_I love that sound, John. I like being the one that makes you experience that much pleasure. Come, come my love..._

Sherlock thrust again and again as John orgasmed, his screams muffled by his lover's mouth. The detective followed soon after. He nibbled his man's lower lip and tried to calm his breath and heart rates.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." He repeated as he slowly pulled out of John and help him put his feet back on the floor.

"God I love you too!" The doctor whispered back "I need to clean myself up a little." He smiled shyly and Sherlock used paper napkins to clean up his man's belly and inner thighs. "Thank you." John pulled his shorts and pants up and grabbed his jumper then he gave his man a long and loving kiss "Hope they won't wait for us outside and applause or something. He was half scared, half amused by the idea.

"We're going to steal away from here. Do you think I can ask them to give us the tape. You're so beautiful when you come."

"You are shameless." Sherlock grinned "That wasn't meant to be a compliment. Now, come on, let's get out of here and never come back again."

"We could have done that outside."

"Sherlock, it's raining outside."

John was already blushing when Sherlock pushed the toilets door and it get worse when they walked to the door. It was stupid, nobody saw them, well maybe a person or two but not the customers.

The rain had stopped. They took the beauty shop's direction. It was closed now. There were many cars and passer by in the street though and Sherlock decided not to try the front door but walk around the block and find – for he knew there was one – the backdoor. It was easy, second right, then cross the courtyard, take the emergency ladder, walk on the building's roof, jump to the other roof enter the hall by the small window, go down the stairs, walk through the blue door – the one with the big lock but it was open until midnight – and then they were there, in the alley between the two buildings and right in front of the beauty shop's backdoor. Just as planed.

"That's inhuman, Sherlock." John panted.

"What is?"

"How could you possibly know what way leads here?"

"I didn't, but this kind of shop must have a back door, the beautician was certainly smoking when she came earlier, and since she came from the back of the shop, that was easy to deduce there was an alley or a courtyard. The rest is geometry and mathematics. Nothing more."

"Nothing more, yes, of course." John shook his head "What now?"

"Now, we pick the lock."

"CCTV?"

"Good question."

Sherlock took his phone out of his pocket and texted.

_CCTV? SH_

_No. MH_

"Not that I didn't know, but double check can be a good idea sometimes." Sherlock started to work on the lock.

"Mycroft?"

"Yes."

"Of course. Do we have backup?"

"Always, but I hope we won't need the army on this one."

"Right."

_The army, well, how moderated the Holmes brothers can be. _

The lock gave up and the doorknob turned in his hand.

"Ready?"

"Of course." John checked his jacket pocket and followed the detective inside.

The shop was dark but the light that came from the street through the front window and door allowed the two men to see where they walked even in the back of the shop. Sherlock pointed at a wardrobe. John searched inside but it only contained towels, overalls and shampoo. The detective didn't find anything interesting either. They kept on searching for a little while and it's only when Sherlock turned on the computer to check the customers and employes schedules that he saw something shine on the floor.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Mrs Hudson's locket. She always wears it, there is a picture of his husband inside."

"But..."

"As a reminder of what she doesn't want anymore."

"Right. So she's been there and we can assume that she hasn't been handled with care, so to speak."

"That or," Sherlock opened the locket and found a little piece of paper "she wanted to leave a clue behind her." The detective gave John a sharp look his brain was racing.

"Sherlock, what does it say?"

"La double face du meurtrier légendaire."

"What doest it mean?"

"The double face of the legendary killer."

"I repeat. What does it mean?"

Sherlock's phone vibrated in his pocket.

_Out now! MH_

"Come on, no time to waste." The two men could see the shape of a woman through the glass door. Sherlock turned off the computer's screen and run out of the place followed by the doctor. When they closed the backdoor they heard a high pitched voice scream, apparently on a phone.

"Really Andy, you think I forgot my keys at work on purpose, all right all right I'll be there in twenty minutes, yeah twenty, oh fuck off!"

They waited until the girl left the shop and then took the same way back to the main street.

"Why a riddle? Why in French?" John asked while hailing a cab.

"Well that's quite obvious." John frowned, he didn't like when Sherlock said that something he didn't understand was obvious "She didn't want anybody to understand."

"Anybody but you."

A cab stopped.

"Anybody but me."

* * *

><p><em>I assure you they really will investigate Mrs Hudson's case, they already are, aren't they?<em>  
><em>Any idea about the mystérious meutrier légendaire?<em>


	12. So sorry

Hello Dear readers and reviewers!

**Sherringford Holmes :** I made you wait for this chapter you deserve to know : I'm from France. x  
><strong>Hardcore-muffins :<strong> John can say no sometimes...I'm not sure you will like it though.  
><strong>xImperialGirlx :<strong> Another (bad bad ) cliff this time? Maybe  
><strong>helenecolin :<strong> Je ne vais tout de même pas laisser Mrs Hudson mourir, ce serait vraiment pas sympa de ma part hein. Et tout le monde sait que je suis très sympa ;)  
><strong>HaushinkaWasHere :<strong> Thank you very very much you made me blush! I really glad you like my fics, hope you'll enjoy this one (and the next to come). x  
><strong>KathAdrian :<strong> Non j'étais pas obligée mais j'avais envie (et je fais ce que je veux avec ma feufeu :p – huhu c'est trop mauvais! ;))**  
>Boobunny60 :<strong> Where are your fics young lady?  
><strong>LydiaBowtie :<strong> Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. And thank you very much for your review!

I know it's been a long time. Little problems with my eyes and a lot of work...  
>But here I am now!<br>A short chapter (not too short don't worry ;p )  
>Hope you'll like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 – So sorry<strong>

"So you speak French?"

"And German but as you can see, Mrs Hudson didn't choose this language."

"Right. So double face and legendary killer. Jekyll and Hyde?"

"Maybe...Check on this, places, pubs, nothing too obvious."

"Of course, Jekyll and Hyde in London, nothing too obvious, easy..." John sighed.

Sherlock smiled and winded his arms around his lover's waist pulling him close.

"You will do fine." he kissed the doctor nose then released him.

_You will do fine my love for I won't let you take the risk to search on the right direction._

But he didn't say it out loud. Of course.

"All right, an incredible number of pubs, shops...so called historical tours and please, don't make me count the books..." John said leaning on his chair and rubbing his eyes.

"I know, I just can't understand this passion for this man."

"These men."

"Well it's the same person, you know, pathology, schizophrenic."

"I always thought they were two, for those physical changes can't be real."

"Anyway...not interesting."

"If you say so." John smiled, arguing about the interest of this serial killer was so not something he wanted right now. No, right now he wanted to cuddle and kiss. "Found anything?" he leaned close to his man.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sherlock put his arm around John's shoulder.

"That's not an answer." John frowned.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to keep searching, and, even if it kills me, go see Mycroft. I hate to say that but I need more data and he is the only one who can give them to me." he caught his lover's eyes "Your mouth on mine...now." he sighed before kissing the doctor's lips eagerly "Hmm how frustrating this is." he sighed.

"What?" John was breathless.

"I have to go."

"Why?"

"Mrs Hudson."

"Oh, yes of course."

Sherlock stood up and brushed his lover's cheek before going out of the room.

John waited a minute or so then grabbed his phone.

Where? JW

Where what? MH

Don't! JW

Right. 107 Gloucester Place. MH

Is this a joke? JW

No, it's just around the corner. Be careful. MH

I will. JW

_So you think you can leave me behind Sherlock. You were too much yourself, that was suspicious._

John grabbed his gun and hid it in his jacket pocket. He run down the stairs and down the road. Just around the corner there was a building much like the 221b except for the plaque in which John read the name Janus.

Of course the god with two faces. God on the basement floor, not a good sign.

John checked his gun was still in place and sighed. He went down the stairs and put his ear on the door. There were muffled noises and, yes, a familiar low (and sexy) voice. God, it didn't take long to Sherlock to throw himself into a large barrel of trouble. John stayed outside for a while, listening to the noises. It was quite hard to catch complete phrases but what he heard wasn't alarming enough to break into the apartment, gun in hand.

"How long have you (…) why her? (…) do you know what a genius is?" random parts of a conversation, the other person voice was too low to be heard "not cleaver (…) at all (…) they'd find me you know (…) only three of you here (…) Oh no you wont! John now!" the last words have be shouted, of course Sherlock knew he was right behind the door. But John had no time to taste the bitterness of being used, right now he had something more urgent to do : save his lover.

The ex soldier turned the doorknob and threw himself inside. He ducked and aimed at the first man he saw on the hall.

"Sherlock?" he shouted.

"The shoulder!" Sherlock shouted back and John fired. The man screamed a high pitched scream and let a long knife fall on the floor. Blood was already dripping from his fingers, he clutched his teeth and slid down the wall. John run to him and knocked him out.

"Sherlock are you all right?" He put his hand on his lover's cheek and checked for injuries. Suddenly he grabbed him and crushed him on his chest. Sherlock was about to protest when he heard two detonations. Then nothing apart from John's heavy breathing and heartbeat.

After a minute it was obvious that nobody else was coming. The detective tried to move but John grabbed his shoulders and shook him forcefully.

"You arse, stupid fucking genius, what do you think you are doing?" he shouted his face distorted with anger "Are you all right?"

The detective kept silent, to ashamed or shocked or whatever it was to answer.

_Answer to me Sherlock! Answer to me!_

"Answer to me Sherlock! Answer to me!" John had moved his hand on Sherlock's cheeks his fingers deep in the brown curls "Please!"

"I'm...I'm fine. John, I'm fine and sorry."

"I take the fine, let's get out of here and wait a century before I forgive you." John helped his lover to stand. He was still furious when he answered his phone. "Yes three," he said eyes on Sherlock "You'd better come here and clean your brother's mess. No, nobody is dead, for now, but I'm not sure Sherlock will survive his injuries when I'll finish with him." He paused to listen to Mycroft's answer "I don't want to be rude but that's none of your business." And he hung up.

"What..."

"Shut up Sherlock and come home now, I don't want to see who your brother is sending and what they are going to do. Those two won't walk soon and the third won't wake up soon." John turned his back to the detective and exit the building.

.

"John..."

"Shut the fuck up. For once just shut your mouth. You're what? Proud? Ashamed? Sorry? For fuck's sake Sherlock stop feeding me that crap, not again. I just can't stand it!"

Sherlock opened his mouth then shut it.

"You're right..." He said, eventually.

"I'm tired of this. How many times...oh fuck..." John rubbed his face with both his hands. Then without a word he got up of the sofa and climbed the stairs. And, ten minutes later, in the same silence he left the apartment with a bag full of his belongings leaving a crying Sherlock on the sitting room.

_I'm sorry love, really really sorry..._

* * *

><p><em>Well, you know me, I'm addicted to cliffies :)<br>Review please!  
><em>


	13. The date

Hello readers and reviewer.

A new chapter for a new year (at last!)

**thisisforyou :** All right once more it took me a little while to write this chapter but work has been quite overwhelming this two last months and I've been almost killed by tiredness – I'll use the same excuse for my bad english :) - Hope you'll forgive my long silence and enjoy this new chapter.**  
>hardcore-muffin :<strong> you know I'm evil, always have, always will :) but don't worry I'm just to eager for happy endings to let these two suffer too long (as I always say).**  
>madam loon :<strong> to be frank I absolutely didn't plan to finish the last chapter like that. But it just came out like that (for the best – cliffhangers :p)**  
>Sherringford Holmes :<strong> Nice, always, Evil, always, Antagonist, always...xx**  
>helenecolin :<strong> je sais je suis une vraie pétasse, j'assume toujours et attend c'est pas fini :)**  
>xImperialGirlx :<strong> Don't worry :)**  
>anskenamoon :<strong> salut poulette, ma 100e review! Un petit chapitre pour ton retour de vacances. Bonne année :p**  
>Scientist DJ :<strong> Hi, don't make me blush I know my English is rather bad, I try to do my best (even if sometimes I see a lot of mistakes...too late -_-) At least I have quite a good story...even if I takes more time now to update...Anyway, thanks for your review.**  
>Jisse B<strong>: I answered to you via email on the fanfiction website. Thank you for your offer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – The date<strong>

"How is he?"

"Worse..."

"God..." John grabbed his hair and tugged until it hurt quite bad "I really hate myself."

"Of course you do or you wouldn't be John Watson."

"I should go and see him."

"You won't do that John." Mycroft crossed his legs and sighed "You've taken that risk now you finish what you've started."

"What? Kill him?" John got up, walked to the window and put his hands and forehead against the cold glass.

I have to say that seeing John going away from 221b and Sherlock was quite a shock, but now that I know what I know, I understand what happened and why. I feel much better.

Oh, sorry, I just realised I didn't tell you what this is all about. I just can't leave you not knowing the truth can I?

All right. Remember the day, Mycroft came to the apartment to give John a new phone? No, that's not when it all started but that's the exact day Mycroft decided that John was worth being trusted. Not that he didn't know that the ex soldier was a good man, not that he didn't notice the first time they met that he was courageous and faithful. But that day he decided that as his brother's lover and protector had to be fully trusted so when he discovered Moriarty's plans he came to the doctor and told him what to do to protect the man they both loved very very much.

The doctor wasn't stupid, he knew that, now, more than ever, Sherlock wanted him safe and to keep him safe he'd put himself in danger. And that's what he told to Mycroft with these exact words:

"All right, I'll come with you the day I won't be able to control the situation."

Obviously that day came, quite fast.

And Mycroft made John remember his promise when the doctor called him to clean the mess at the god's flat.

"So what's our next move?" John asked in a low voice turning to face the older Holmes again.

"One of the three men was able to talk. They've been hired by a man he and his two partners never saw. Contact by phone only. And no number to phone back. Untraceable." Mycroft crossed his legs "more interesting things about the beauty parlour. Things that need to be confirmed." He gave John a strange look.

"What?" John frowned.

"What about a date with the young beautician, John?"

"What?"

Yes, John lost his vocabulary as well as his good mood, which wouldn't be a problem if he had to go on a date with Nancy. That woman didn't seem to be really bright. Unfair? Maybe, but, as I said, John wasn't in the mood.

"Maybe you should take her to the pub, have a drink, you need it, John."

"You bastard..." John turned back to the window. He really wanted to punch Mycroft in the face, just to feel better but he remembered that it wasn't his fault.

_No it's Moriarty's. Keep your strength, John, you'll need it to beat this man to a pulp. Oh yes you're going to finish him and make him pay for what he made you do to Sherlock. What he did to Sherlock and Mrs Watson who was still to be found._

Well, yes, John was really pissed.

"Hey, Nan, it's John." The doctor said cheerfully. He didn't know he could act that good "I don"t know if you remember me...Oh you do..." John laughed to a stupid thing the girl said, good acting indeed. "I called to ask you out...a pub maybe...Oh tonight, well, yes of course I'd be delighted. Can we meet..." He took the piece of paper the older Holmes gave him "... at the Ferret and Anchor on Copenhagen Street?" He frowned and looked at Mycroft who smiled lightly "At seven? Perfect, see you there."

"Ferret and Anchor?"

"You'll love it it's a charming place." Mycroft smiled again.

"Maybe you should stop testing my patience Mycroft, really..."

"Really quiet place this pub, not much CCTV, which could incite our man to take some risks."

"Am I a bate?"

"Of course you are and you know it, don't be melodramatic." Mycroft crossed his legs. "We own the building on the other side of the street John."

"Of course you do."

"John..." The doctor caught the older Holmes' eyes "You'll will come back to him."

"I know that, but he doesn't."

(...)

The pub was really cosy, almost pleasant considering, well, the circumstances. John was sitting on a booth in a corner, somewhere discrete enough. He minded to keep an eye at the door though and when Nancy came in he forced a smile on his face, got up and waved at her.

"Oh Johnny, _here_ you are." She almost screamed in a high pitched voice and some of the customers couldn't help but turn their heads to watch where the horrible noise came from.

_God that's red!_ John thought

Nancy was wearing a shiny red coat open on a short red dress, red tights and really high stiletto-heeled red shoes. Oh and red lipstick, of course.

_Maybe I should wear sunglasses..._

"I'm _so_ glad _you_ called!"

_And earplugs..._

"Well, sorry it took me so long to call you. Shall we?" He gestured toward the booth and Nancy took off her coat revealing a plunging neckline.

_Really subtle... you make me want to run, fast and far._

"You're gorgeous tonight." He smiled widely "Ah, wine?"

"Beer, a _pint _of lager."

"I'll be right back." John walked to the bar, he really wanted to run away, leave her there, but, of course, he didn't. So he came back to the booth a pint of lager in one hand, a glass of white wine in the other. "So...Nan... how was you day?" He smiled widely

"Horrible, Mrs Wentworth came _back_ today, she had lost more than _half_ of her hair, she's menacing du _sue_ us, the boss is _absolutely_ furious. He shouted so much that Cary's ears _must_ be still _buzzing_ right now."

"Not an easy man your boss, hey?"

"Well, he has his _good_ times, but _well_, yeah, he _shouts_, a _lot_."

_Does this girls know that she emphasizes to much words, that's just unbearable._

"That's what _I_ tell him _all the time_ 'Pete, shouting won't make _us_ work _faster_'"

"Pete?"

"Peter Portman, that's _my_ boss." She took a sip, a large one, of her beer "Oh but _you_ came to see him last _time_, don't you _know_ him?"

"No, I came to find someone."

"Oh _yes_, an old lady, did _you_ find her?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." That was none of her business, was it?

The girl took another large sip.

And they talked. Well, she did. She talked about her job, three years she's been working for Pete a 'nice fellow', a self made man who owned three beauty parlours and her boyfriend's brother, ooops she shouldn't have confessed that she had a boyfriend. Another beer? Yes thank you. Andrew, Andy that was the boyfriend's name, not as a good man as his brother. She was about to left him...someday...maybe...all she had to do was to find somebody nicer...somebody nicer...and now, she was drunk.

"Nan, maybe I should take you home."

"hmmm, is that a proposition John?" She smiled a drunken smile, not sexy at all.

"Come on." He smiled back. The girl wasn't really bright but she didn't deserve to be left on her own, drunk, in a pub.

He put his arm around the girl's waist and helped her outside. He hailed a cab, helped her in and climbed in.

It took half an hour to the cab to reach it's destination in North London. A four story brick house with small windows.

"Nan?" he said to the girl who fell asleep head on his shoulder "Nan we're here." He paid the cab and helped the girl out. She rolled her arms around John's waist head nodding a little and crashed her lips on his neck.

"Okay, all right, let's get you inside." He said pushing her gently.

"Naughty John." She giggled and run her hands on John's arse, lost balance and fell on his chest. The doctor grabbed her waist again and helped her climb the front door stairs. Hopefully he lived on the first floor and John managed to carry her to her door. He, what a bad boy, searched in her bag to find her key and came inside the apartment.

It was a studio flat and even in the dark, John easily found the bed partially hidden by a Chinese folding screen. He was laying Nan on the covers turning her on her side in case she threw up when two hands grabbed his shoulders and he found himself back flat against the closest wall. He prepared himself to be punched but suddenly he felt lips crushed on his and hands frantically running all along his ribcage and scratching his chest skin through the fabric of his shirt.

Familiar, so familiar...

"Sherlock?" He panted between two kisses and in answer a low growl came out of his aggressor's mouth.

Then John's brain switched off and another part of his anatomy took control of him he pushed his fingers in the man's curls and kissed him roughly, needfully. Sherlock prevent his lover from moving by pinning him to the wall and rubbing his lower body against the doctors.

John moaned loudly.

"Oh god..."He whispered on his lover's mouth.

"Don't..." Sherlock grabbed his man's wrists and forced him to raise his arms above his head "ever..." He rolled his hips and John moaned again "do..." he bent his head and bit the doctor's neck "this..." he licked the spot he had bitten "again!" suddenly he stopped moving "Someone's coming!".

He put his hand around his lover's waist and pulled him behind the folding screen, hiding them here. Soon they could hear heavy footsteps on the stairs.

* * *

><p>What an annoying newcomer...<br>Sherlock must be furious. He deserves an apology, doesn't he?


	14. Make amends

Hello dear readers and reviewers

**Athena Eudialyte Vewlpoer : **Well, plot, sure but this isn't the real purpose of this story is it? Anyway, resolution is close (twist maybe?)**  
>Hardcore-muffins &amp; odst-survivor &amp; crazycookBekah &amp; NoPitSoDeep &amp; Dark knightress :<strong> I kept you waiting, hope you'll like this chapter.**  
>helenecolin : <strong>Et bien, voilà la réponse :)**  
>Sherringford Holmes : <strong>Nan is red from head to toes because she thinks it's sexy, she should be wiser, and have a brain, it's the new sexy, isn't it? :)**  
>Englishman : <strong>I know, I find mistakes even 6 months later, have no beta, hope you won't find too much mistakes in this one.**  
>madam loon : <strong>kind of obvious isn't it? All right, maybe not ;)**  
>ThisIstheWaytheWorldEnds : <strong>Kill Moriarty? I already hurt him (a lot) in other fics...but kill him (it's something he does perfectly himself but I'll think about it).**  
>AlyReality : <strong>Well, ah, thank you for your enthusiasm. I'm blushing.

New chapter then, a resolution soon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – Make amends<strong>

Sherlock was holding John close to him and both the men tried to keep silent.

_How come I can't help thinking about sex when we are hidden behind a folding screen in a drunk fire scarlet woman's apartment waiting to know if we are, once more, about to have to try escape death? How did you find me? I thought you were home...broken, your brother told me so. Not that I prefer that to having you here. If only I could kiss you right now._

John looked up to see Sherlock's face and wasn't surprise to see his lover's cold blue eyes focussed on him. He opened his mouth but remembered he wasn't suppose to speak right now.

"I missed you." John mouthed silently.

Sherlock bent down his head his mouth close to his man's...and someone opened the apartment door.

Have I told you about bad timing an stuff...oh yes I did.  
>Anyway, the the two men heard a man's voice.<p>

"Nan! You bitch!" The man screamed "Where is he fucking bastard?"

Sherlock gave John a crooked smile "That must be you." He whispered close to his lover's hear.

The man threw a chair across the room and screamed at the drunk girl again. She didn't woke though and John didn't know if he preferred her to wake or not. Not very courageous of him but if she did wake the man wouldn't have to walk closer to the bed and be able to discover them. On the other hand the rabid man seemed really dangerous... judging by the way he was throwing furnitures against the walls. Talking about furnitures, the folder screen was the only thing left between the two men and the mad one. John clenched his fists and prepared himself for battle. And Sherlock prepared himself to kill the man if he even touched his lover but that he didn't tell John.

When a big hairy hand grabbed the folding screen's edge the two men's bodies stiffen. The man was finally there and about to discover them when suddenly he opened his eyes wide, put his hand to his neck then fell down on the the bed's feet and slid on the floor.

John opened his mouth and looked at Sherlock quizzically then turned his head sharply to see another shadow in the room. He tried to move but Sherlock didn't let him and when a tall and unknown man appeared at the bed's feet John wished he had his gun.

"Been promoted." Sherlock said and the man turned his head to them.

_What? Who? _John was lost.

"You should observe better, love."

_All right, no danger there then for he called me love. _

"This man spent almost six months on the rooftop on the other side of the street. Right in front of our sitting room window. Enjoyed what you saw, I hope." The man smiled and John couldn't help blushing "Your employer's on his way." Sherlock's face turned blank "Which is good since there is something I want to talk to him about." He said close to John's ear, the doctor felt ill at ease and coughed.

John remembered they were still on the floor between the bed and the folding screen, Sherlock still holding him close. His face got redder. The bodyguard, for it was what the man was, got closer and held out his hand to help the doctor stand up but Sherlock waved it away.

_Sherlock, that man spent six month watching us, I'm sure he knows I'm yours, and how many freckles I have on my butt...oh god ._

The detective held him closer and suddenly they were both on their feet.

"How..." John started.

"Sedative dart." Sherlock answered for the bodyguard.

"Right...ah...Sherlock...your arm." The detective was still holding him close.

"What about it?" Sherlock whispered his voice low and sexier than ever and John almost melt.

"Nothing..." John sighed. If it wasn't for the woman sleeping on the bed, the man lying on the floor and the bodyguard watching them he would have left himself steal his lover's lips, lick his neck, rip his clothes off... "Sherlock..."

"Oh yes my love. Make me forgive you." A phrase only John could hear.

"All right boys." The older Holmes said. How discrete he could be. "Thank you Jarvis, ask Thompson to help you get that man in the car, please." He took a step in the apartment and the bodyguard nodded to him as he came out of the room and down the stairs. Mycroft used his umbrella's end to push the man's thigh, an expression of disgust on his face.

"Winston Hubert," He said "your girlfriend's boyfriend." He winked at John and Sherlock eyes threw dagger's at his brother. "Young thug, not really dangerous but connected to rather unsavoury characters. I'm taking him to _ask_ him some questions."

"Where to?" John asked and Mycroft answered with an obsequious smile. "Right... What about her?" He gave Nan a look.

"She will wake up with a hangover, I suggest you leave her a message to say you'll call later."

"I know what you tried to do but keep John away from me again and I'll cut you out of my life for good, brother, is that understood?" Sherlock said his voice cold as ice.

"Sherlock, don't..." John started

"It's all right," Mycroft cut the doctor off "I'm sure you'll be able to make him understand what _we_ tried to do there. I'll call you when I'll extract informations from the boyfriend. Have a nice night." Mycroft nodded and exited the room.

"Sherlock that's unfair..." Once more John couldn't finish his phrase for his mouth has been claimed by the detective. When they finally parted, the boyfriend has been removed from the apartment.

"Where are they taking him?" John asked.

"You don't want to know but be sure we will know everything we need shortly."

"That's almost scary, remember me not to upset your brother."

"You upset me." Sherlock looked sad.

"I know, I'm sorry but I couldn't let you put yourself in danger like that, I needed to stop you."

"And you did for a while, until I remembered how much you love me. That is a fact. Then I tracked you down and saw you downstairs."

"And over react a bit, maybe?"

"Maybe, a little." Sherlock smiled "Anyway I have you back and as I said before don't ever do that again." He put his hand on John's cheek "Let me take you home." He bent down and brushed the doctor's lips with his "I want you."

"Take me home. I'll make sure to make amends for my absence."

And so he did.

The morning came and...oh sorry I did it again.

So... They took a cab and almost made it on the back seat, the cabbie coughed several time to make them behave.

No cabbie – and, boys, no Mrs Hudson either! - in the hall, in the stairs and in the kitchen. Sherlock couldn't stand to wait anymore, he's been deprived of John's body too long, he craved it. He bent him on the table, pulled his jumper up, almost tearing it and ran his tongue along his spine. John growled and grabbed the edge of the table. Sherlock bit the skin and dig his nails on John's sides. Too much clothes, the detective grabbed John's waist and pulled him roughly to him. He reached for his belt and the doctor found himself peeled of his pants and underwear.

"Don't move!" Sherlock ordered as he kneeled on the floor behind his lover. He made him part his legs and shoved his tongue between his buttocks.

"Sherlock!"

"I said don't move!" The detective repeated before resuming his licking. John panted and moaned. Sherlock fumbled in his pocket and found a little bottle of lube he put on the table before stripping himself from his clothes. He was so aroused he was about to explode. He let his lover know how much he wanted him brushing his arse with his sex in a teasing way.

"Sherlock..." A moan.

_Sherlock, I'd never thought I would let someone take me like that. But having you wanting me that badly, god, it's priceless. Take me. Take me now!_

And Sherlock did, pushing as slowly as his patience allowed him, which meant not that slow, burying himself up his lover's arse.

"Oh my...Sherlock." Sherlock pulled out and pushed in again "God..." again "Please..."

"Make amends, John." Sherlock growled and pushed inside again.

"I'm yours..."

Sherlock grabbed his lover's waist and moved faster. He rolled his arms around John and pulled him. John let go of the table's edge and began to move in counter rhythm with his man allowing him to thrust deeper. They both let incoherent words fall from their mouths. Sherlock put his right hand on John's cock and rubbed it. John crooked his neck and found his lover's lips. They kissed and panted.

"John..."

The doctor grabbed Sherlock's hair and screamed his name as he came. The detective followed a few thrusts later. They both slid on the floor breath short and fully sated.

They managed to move to the couch, eventually, and John covered them with a plaid.

John was resting his head on Sherlock's chest, on the verge of falling into sleep when he heard and felt his lover sigh loudly.

"What is it, hun?"

"Since when do you call me hun?" Sherlock chuckled.

"Since now, it seems. Hope it won't fall out of my mouth in public though. It's strange you don't look like a 'hun' type". John smiled.

"What type do I look like?"

"Don't know. Maybe a 'sir' or a 'master' anyway don't count on me to call you that."

Sherlock chuckled and held his lover close. John soon slid into sleep and Sherlock kept his eyes on his face as if he was scared he would disappear again.

The morning came, the first light of a new day was filtering through the window when Sherlock's phone chimed.

"The man talked. My car will be in front of 221B in twenty minutes."

* * *

><p><em>So...Where, who, when and why...soon<br>*I will be in London next week, will have beers on pubs, just to let you know...*_


End file.
